


Les Aventures de Sébastien&Co

by Christinewho



Series: Les aventures du Doctor&Co [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Also some characters based on real people., Gen, Had only watched Torchwood season one completely., Version française., Written originally in 2014
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho
Summary: Description: C'est l'histoire d'un jeune astronaute de 24 ans qui se prénomme Sébastien qui ne croyait pas que ça soit possible de «le» rencontrer.Quand il l'a rencontré il n'était pas seul, il y avait Christine et d'autres équipiers, seul elle y croyait vraiment. Elle se disait Whovian. Mais, le plus important c'était que ce n'était pas sur terre qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, mais dans l'espace!À vous de découvrir la suite! Et qui est ce «le»et «l'».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Adventures of Sébastien & cies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783246) by [Christinewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho)



> Note: Originellement écrite en 2014 et aussi publiée on Wattpad. J'utilise le même pseudo.  
> Note: Tous les droits vont à la BBC, sauf pour J-P, Elie, Éléonore, Daryl, Tommy Charles, Sébastien & Christine (Note: Sébastien & Christine are OC's mine)

Un beau jour d'hiver en 2021, plus précisément le 5 novembre 2021.

Un astronaute en pleine mission spatiale voit sa vie chamboulée par une arrivée spéciale.

Cet astronaute avait vingt-quatre ans. Il était un des volontaires pour une nouvelle mission dans l'espace lointain, avec l'espèce humaine. Ce dernier ne croyait qu'avoir seulement de bonne qualité. Mais ce jeune homme, savait qu'il n'était pas mignon. Il était surtout très curieux et très courageux comme presque tous ses camarades.

Celui-ci se promenait dans la grande navette en forme d'avion qui pouvait changer de couleur au besoin. Ce vaisseau pouvait contenir beaucoup de matériel d'exploration, de personnes et leurs bagages.

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de hublots. Il devait y en avoir plus d'une douzaine.

La navette était tellement grande que ça prenait des heures à la parcourir. Le jeune homme se rappela que ça faisait déjà cinq jours, depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la Terre sans aucun problèmes.

Tout à coup, il entendit un cri qui provenait de la salle de pilotage. Il essaya de regarder par un hublot, mais ce hublot semblait obstrué. Il voulut essayer de regarder par un autre hublot, mais un autre cri retentit.

Le jeune homme, dont le prénom était Sébastien, se trouvait proche de l'avant de la navette où se trouvait la salle de pilotage.

Il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il essaya d'entrer dans la cabine de pilotage, car il pouvait parfois aider.

Puisqu'il avait pris des cours de pilotage, mais la porte de la cabine de pilotage semblait coincée.

Alors, il cogna...

* * *

 

La réponse prit du temps à arriver.

Le pilote William répondit avec les mains sur les contrôles : « Je ne vois plus rien et le contact avec la Terre s'est interrompu il y a presque dix minutes.»

Peu après, le pilote terrifié, qui venait de perdre les commandes,effrayé,  cria .

Sébastien demanda : « Que se passe-t-il?

-Je viens de perdre les commandes et les radars ne semblent plus fonctionner. Peux-tu entrer? Répondit William toujours effrayé

-Non, la porte semble bloquée.» ajouta Sébastien.

*Dans la cabine de pilotage*

La copilote, Christine, se pencha et prit une arme pointue de métal qu'elle avait cachée dans une de ses chaussures et dit : « Je pense savoir ce qui bloque la porte. Ce sont des créatures de l'espace.

-Toi et tes croyances stu...dit William qui fût coupé par Christine

-Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde derrière toi. Répondit-elle

-Je n'arrive pas à voir. Déclara-t-il.

-Ben tournes-toi, dit-elle, sur un ton presque impératif, après avoir tué la créature.

J'arrive...même...pas...à tourner...ma...tê...de...côté...» Rajouta-t-il avec difficulté.

Quand elle tourna sa tête, elle se dit: «mais, il y en avait deux!?»

-Fina...le... Je...t... en essayant de dire quelque chose sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Arrête de bouger au moins!» s'exclama-t-elle.

Il arrêta de bouger.

Quand elle fût complètement tournée.

Elle hurla, car la créature, un mélange de pieuvre et de calmar géant.

Cette créature, de l'espace, avait la tête de son ami dans son énorme gueule. Elle parvint, malgré tout, à retenir ses larmes.

Au même moment, où elle allait attaquer la bestiole.

Sébastien ouvrit la porte et vit avec horreur ce qui se passait. Il resta figé, un instant, puis prit une photo avec sa caméra numérique et la rangea juste après.

\- «Tue la bestiole s'il te plaît...je pense que Will n’est plus...dit, son cher ami, Sébastien.

-C'est ce que je voulais...faire...tu prends une... lui répondit-elle

-C'est déjà fait ! Argh, la Squpus* vient vers toi.» répondit Sébastien sur un ton plutôt inquiet.

Elle reprit son courage et la tua.

Après, un silence,

\- «C'est moi ou nous sommes bien en orbite autour d'une planète inconnue. En plus, c'est quoi ce bruit. Dit Sébastien, en entendant le bruit du TARDIS qu'elle reconnut.

-Je le savais, He is real, He is real _**(ça veut dire il  est réel)**_ **,** Je vais chercher les autres membres. répondit-elle, en courant après avoir nettoyé son arme et l'avoir rangé dans sa chaussure droite.»

Un homme sortit d'une cabine téléphonique bleue** qui venait d'apparaître.

Sébastien se demanda comment peut-il entrer dedans et comment ça se fait que la cabine est apparue là comme ça.

??? : «Dépêche entre, pas le temps que j'explique. En pensant, ton amie semble courir rapidement.» dit-il en anglais avec un accent écossais.

-Et Christine, mon amie..Je crois qu'elle revient déjà. Et qui êtes-vous? Un humain? dit celui-ci surpris d'avoir compris.

?? : À résumé, seulement mon apparence." Dit en anglais l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Sébastien regarda cette personne ayant une allure humaine avec des petits points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

Quand, Je fus arrivée : «J'ai seulement pu ramener ceux-là et le meilleur ami de Will» dis-je en repartant, puis revenant deux minutes après et rentrant dans le TARDIS.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se demanda dans sa propre langue, le Gallifreyan: «C'est moi ou elle sait qui je suis et si, elle sais qui je suis. Comment peut-elle le savoir.»

Les autres, sauf Sébastien qui s'était retourné la suivirent dans la supposée cabine de police.

Sébastien semblait paralysé.

\- «Sébast ! Ho hé ! Come in ! lui Hurla-t-elle, en ayant oublié que le Tardis pouvait traduire

-Je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans...C'est trop...» Dit-il, en ayant réussit à se tourner la tête, mais celui-ci fut interrompu.

Le Doctor allait répondre, mais il fût pris d'avance par Christine, qui répondit en Sébastien, en anglais, en disant: "This is bigger inside than outside."

Sébastien, celui-ci énervé, car il avait vu qu'elle parlait en anglais puisqu'elle se trouvait proche de la porte.

Il entra et lui hurla : « Je déteste quand tu fais ça!»

Sébastien après être rentré dans le T.A.R.D.I.S, resta figé de surprise en voyant l'intérieur, car s'était effectivement plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Vraiment très grand à l'intérieur, en plein milieu il y avait...une énorme console de contrôle.

Il se demanda, pourquoi il y avait cette console dans une cabine téléphonique, mais ne le dit pas.

Sébastien s'exclamant sur un ton interrogateur : « Mais, comment ça peut être plus grand en l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur?!»

"-Je vais vous expliquer qui je suis et où vous êtes." dit encore en anglais l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Tout le monde pensait avoir entendu du français.

-Je suis le Doctor et vous êtes dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. C'est un vaisseau qui peut voyager partout où vous voulez dans le temps et l'espace. dit le Doctor en anglais

Il n'y eu qu'un silence à retour lorsque Christine regarda, celle-ci vit que tout le monde dormait incluant Sébastien

Christine dit en anglais au Doctor: "Ils sont juste en train de dormir "

Quelques secondes plus tard le ventre de Christine gargouilla.

Le Doctor voulut lui dirent quelque chose.

Mais, la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes et cheveux châtains lui dit en anglais: "J'ai une collation dans mon sac." En prenant doucement le fameux sac, en question, sur lequel s'était endormi Sébastien.

Elle regarda dans son sac et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait que des fruits séchés. Elle pris la boîte de bananes séchées, même si la boîte était presque vide.

Christine s'assit et commença à manger.

_ **Note de l'auteur:La conversation entre Christine et le Doctor se passe en anglais** _

Le Doctor: "Qu'est-ce que tu manges?

\- "Je suis entrain de mangé des bananes déshydratées.", lui répondit-elle. Elle rajouta: Mon prénom c'est Christine.

Le Doctor sourit et dit: "Ok et comment peux-tu savoir que j'existe?"

"Parce qu'il y a une série télévisé à propos de toi et je crois en d'autres formes de vies." lui révéla-t-elle

Elle parla un peu avec lui, pendant ce temps celui-ci avait fait partir le Tardis, de la navette spatiale humaine.

Un peu plus tard, elle lui annonça: "Je vais me coucher." tout en rageant sa boîte de bananes séchées et me sortit de quoi dormir.

Un sac de couchage, mais ce sac de couchage était usé, tellement que la fermeture éclair était cassée. Mais, elle l'utilisa malgré tout en se mettant une couverture par-dessus et s'endormit tout de suite.

Le T.A.R.D.I.S atterrit, mais...

_**À suivre** _

\---------  
**Will=surnom de William.**  
**Sébast=surnom de Sébastien**  
**Vocabulaire: Squpus (anciennement calvre)= mot inventée avec l'aide d'Alexis ou sur kwest Alexis (alexiis60) c'est une créature mi-calmar mi-pieuvre, son nom vient du mélange du mot squid et octopus. En anglais ce qui signifie calmar et pieuvre.**  
****Note: On se trompe toujours, c'est une boîte de police britannique des années 1960's xD. Ouaip bizarre comme nom, mais bon.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain du départ du T.A.R.D.I.S du vaisseau canadien d'exploration de l'univers lointain.

Tout le monde dormait.

Tout à coup, l'alarme du Tardis sonna.

Christine se réveilla en premier, au son du bruit et elle savait déjà ce qu'était le bruit.

Justement, l'alarme sonnait toujours.

Elle demanda en anglais au Doctor: "Pourquoi l'alarme sonne-t-elle?

-Je ne suis pas certain de pourquoi" répondit-il dans la même langue que Christine lui avait demandée, en regardant les écrans du Tardis.

Le Doctor voulut aller voir, mais elle fut plus rapide.

Elle remarqua que Sébastien s'était réveillé, elle allait lui demander de se déplacer.

Mais Sébastien le fit, ayant remarqué que son amie aux cheveux châtains et frisés semblait pressée.

Elle se dirigea vers les portes.

Tommy, un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans ayant les yeux vairons et aux cheveux blonds, qui était assis un peu plus loin des portes lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, car elle avait la tête dehors et n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Elle réussit à rentrer, puis de marcher jusqu'à Tommy et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Tommy qui s'était assis.

Mais, elle fut étonnée de ne pas s'évanouir.

Elle réussit simplement à se mettre en position assise et se déplacer un peu.

Le Doctor se demandait ce qui se passait à la voyant.

Le Doctor alla voir les données et remarqua que tout correspondait, mais n'était pas sûre à quelle année, ils étaient.

Sébastien demanda au Doctor en anglais: «Qui êtes-vous?»

Elle avait de la difficulté à bouger, mais elle essaya de parler et eut une quinte de toux.

Sébastien la regarda, elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui...

Il remarqua que le sac de Christine était resté à côté du sac de couchage de celle-ci, qui lui était à côté, de la console.

Il remarqua, aussi, qu'elle avait enlevé ses espadrilles pour dormir ce qu'elle faisait toujours avant d’aller au lit.

Elle réussit à lui faire un signe de la main.

Il décida enfin d’aller la voir.

Le meilleur ami de William, Charles: «Où est William?

-Désolé, il est mort, il y a peut-être une journée, j'ai la photo de ce qui lui est arrivé, dit-il en lui sortant l'appareil photo», ce qui vit remarquer en Sébastien qu'il s'était endormi avec sa veste. Puis, il donna l'appareil photo à Charles.

Le cœur du Tardis s'était remis à tourner, ce qui les fit brasser et fit tomber Sébastien.

Il en eut qu'une seule, puis Sébastien se releva.

Elle réussit à dire quelque chose, mais personne ne comprit.

Le Doctor: "C'est normal." dit-il en anglais

Le système de traduction du Tardis fit que tout le monde pensa qu'ils avaient entendu du français*.

Christine avait des quintes de toux qu'elle croyait de moins en moins répétitives.

Sébastien répéta sa question et toujours en anglais: «Qui êtes-vous?

C'est le Doctor.» réussit-elle à dire faiblement, mais Sébastien ne l'entendit pas puisque sa voix était trop basse. Puis, après elle massa sa gorge.

Sébastien alla chercher le sac de Christine et les espadrilles de celle-ci et les lui emmena

Elle lui fit un sourire pour le remercier.

Le Doctor lui expliqua en anglais où il était.

Sébastien fut surpris, mais ne dit rien.

Charles était en train de pleurer, même, quasiment crier...

Le Doctor demanda en anglais: "pourquoi pleure-t-il?"et pointant Charles

Sébastien fit une tentative de réponse en anglais: "parce que son meilleur ami est mort."

Le Doctor interrogea Sébastien: "comment est-il mort et quand?"

Sébastien demanda l'appareil photo, d'un geste de la main à son collègue Charles.

Charles la lui donna.

Sébastien lui montra la photo et dit toujours en anglais: "C'est un tout petit peu avant que vous arriviez avec cette machine à voyager...dans le temps."

Le Doctor lui répondit dans la même: "Je n'ai jamais vu une créature comme celle-là, auparavant."

Le Tardis s’était déposé.

Christine réussit à prendre sa bouteille d'eau, mais n'arrivait pas à boire.

Tommy l'aida, mais elle recracha la gorgée et eut une grosse quinte de toux.

Ce qui fit que tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

Sébastien rattrapa la caméra et la rangea, puis se précipita auprès de Christine et remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas être à son mieux.

Le Doctor remarqua, alors, que le Tardis s'était déposé.

Elle essaya de parler, mais n'arrivait pas à respirer et elle eut une autre quinte de toux, encore, plus grosse.

Elle réussit à se lever, mais elle se rassit peu après.

Sébastien demanda inquiet: «Christine, est-ce que ça va?»

Elle secoua la tête pour signifier que non.

Tommy réessaya de la faire boire, Christine réussit à boire une toute petite gorgée, mais elle se remit à tousser.

Sébastien de plus en plus inquiet pour son amie aux cheveux châtains et bouclés: «Ça va?»

Il remarqua, alors, que sa question n'avait pas de sens, mais, bon, c'était trop tard.

Tout à coup, elle eut froid et se croisa les bras et se mit à se frotter.

Sébastien: «Est-ce que tu as froid? Je peux te prêter ma veste.» dit-il après avoir réfléchi, un court instant.

Elle hocha la tête.

Sébastien lui donna sa veste.

La jeune de vingt-quatre ans, aux yeux noisette essaya de prendre quelque chose dans son sac, mais n'y arriva pas.

Sébastien sortit quelques affaires du sac de son amie Christine.

Elle attrapa la très longue écharpe de couleur turquoise, verte fluo, mauve, blanche, rouge et noire.

Sébastien la lui donna.

Elle se la mit, puis elle prit une gorgée d'eau dans sa bouteille d'eau, recracha et toussa sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sébastien se retourna, il remarqua qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup...

Le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans aux yeux bruns dit à son amie: Tu es encore plus pâle que normalement. En pensant, ça l'air pire que tout à l'heure.

Elle réussit à prendre un crayon et du papier, puis réussit à écrire, quoiqu'elle tremble: Oui, je le pense aussi.

Elle lui tendit le papier.

Sébastien: qu'est-ce que tu as écrit?! C'est illisible!

Elle essaya de parler, mais elle se remit à tousser et ses quintes de toux étaient de moins en moins espacées

Doctor: " quelque chose ne va pas! Quelqu'un pourrait-il aller voir ce qui se passe dehors.

Sébastien fut le seul à avoir le courage de regarder dehors et celui-ci resta figé-là effrayé parce qu'il voyait sans réussir à respirer.

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans essaya de le tirer par en arrière, mais n'y arriva pas, elle essaya de hurler non, mais ça sortit faiblement.

Puis, Christine se remit à tousser.

Pendant, une pause de quinte de toux, elle écrit quelque chose, mais l'effaça, en voyant que le Doctor comprenait que Sébastien ne bougeait pas.

Mais, le Doctor était trop occupé en regarder ses écrans pour agir.

Elle écrit quelque chose d'autre, puis dessina un Dalek.

Sébastien avait toujours la tête dehors, la bouche grand ouverte en essayant de faire sortir un son, plutôt de hurler, mais rien ne sortait.

Elle essaya de le faire tomber par en arrière, mais n'y arriva pas par manque de force et d'énergie.

Sébastien fit un pas vers l'arrière, il en fit un autre, alors que l'autre n'était même pas terminé, ce qui le fit tituber et tomber.

Tommy se leva d'un bond, apeuré.

Sébastien se cogna la tête et perdit connaissance, mais personne ne le remarqua, sauf Christine.

Christine enleva la veste de Sébastien de sur son dos et utilisa ses dernières forces pour lui mettre.

Elle s'étendit et commença à s'évanouir, mais elle eut le temps de se laisser tomber ce qui attira le regard du Doctor.

Il remarqua que tout le monde semblait horrifié et un peu inquiet.

Il s'approcha et remarqua alors que les deux qui semblaient les plus courageux s'étaient évanouis.

Le Seigneur du Temps essaya d'ouvrir les portes.

Mais, le Doctor crut qu'elles étaient coincées, pourtant il n'y avait rien entre les portes.

Celui-ci remarqua alors un papier par terre, le prit et le lit, puis le laissa tomber un peu inquiété comprenant que c'était le Tardis qui ne voulait pas ouvrir les portes.

Mais, pourquoi d'autres ne voulait-elle (Tardis) pas ouvrir les portes se demanda le Doctor.

Sans que Le Doctor ne le remarque le Tardis était reparti.

_**À suivre...** _

 

\------

**Désolé pour le petit spoiler, mais le Tardis peut traduire la plupart des langues sauf les langues trop ancienne. xD**

**Les conversations sont supposées de se passer en anglais entre les personnages principaux, c'est-à-dire: Sébastien, Christine, le Doctor et + (le + est pour dans les chapitres suivants).**


	3. Chapter 3

Lors du deuxième jour complet dans le Tardis.

Le Tardis atterrit.

Un peu plus tard, Christine se réveilla, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Elle se leva, mais se sentit étourdie et elle avait vraiment le goût de vomir.

Elle se dirigea à petits pas vers les portes du Tardis et sortit, sans regarder où elle était et se mit à vomir.

Après, avoir arrêté de vomir, elle regarda où elle était et son regard fut attiré par un drapeau qu'elle reconnut. Un drapeau qui avait un fond bleu marine, une croix blanche et des fleurs de lys.

Ça l'étonnant, c'était le drapeau du Québec.

Elle remarqua un bâtiment, mais cela ressemblait à un château, voyant ce bâtiment. Elle pensa que ça pouvait être le Château Frontenac.

Elle eut de nouveau des hauts le cœur et se remit à vomir.

Pendant qu'elle vomissait quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et lui dit: «Allô, Christine. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.»

Elle arrêta de vomir, puis leva la tête et dit: Je me souviens de ta face, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ton nom. Et c'est moi, ou, tu as vieilli tout d'un coup?

Le jeune gars: «Ouaip, c'est normal, c'est moi Christopher. En pensant, où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années.»

Christine: «comment ça, c'est normal? Et pourquoi pendant toutes ces années?»

Christopher, bouche bé et inquiet, resta fiché-là.

Tout à coup, elle leva la tête et dit ayant vu une créature ressemblant à une pieuvre géante avec plus de huit tentacules: «Derrière-toi.»

Mais c'était trop tard, car la créature l'avait déjà dévorée.

Mais, Christine réussit à sortir une arme qu'elle avait sur elle et après plusieurs tentatives réussit à la tuer, puis nettoya son arme et la rangea à la même place.

Elle rentra dans le Tardis et remarqua que Tommy était réveillé et toujours à la même place.

Elle vit aussi que toute l'équipe était dispersée dans la salle de contrôle, mais pas trop, surtout que l'équipe en ce moment comptait huit personnes n'incluant pas le Doctor.

Christine se souvint qu'elle avait de quoi pour se cacher pour pouvoir se changer. Puis, elle se changea rapidement.

Puis, elle rangea ses affaires et tout ce qu'elle avait sorties, ainsi que ses vêtements sales qu'elle avait mis dans un sac à plastique.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait, Christine remarqua alors que son écharpe était toute sale. Elle voulut la ranger n'importe comment, car celle-ci (Christine) pensa que l'écharpe était finie.

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis déplia son sac, en se disant qu'elle avait juste à le faire à la main.

Elle était assez fière d'avoir créé le sac dépliable et pliable à volonté.

Elle sortit de son sac une petite bassine, en la sortant, elle remarqua alors que quelqu'un avait refermé sa bouteille d'eau.

Elle la prit et remarqua que l'eau avait changé de couleur, l'eau était noire, juste à l'ouvrir, Christine eut le goût de vomir.

Elle ouvrit les portes et la jeta, même si elle détestait faire ça, jeter des déchets, encore plus quand ceux-ci auraient pu être recyclés, en pleine nature. Mais, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Puis, elle laissa de côté la bassine et son foulard, Christine leva la tête et vit alors que quelqu'un était rendu sur son sac de couchage.

En se levant, Christine reconnut les cheveux châtains, comme les siens seulement pour la couleur, de Sébastien.

Elle avait un doute de qui l'avait déplacé et elle se demanda où le Doctor avait bien peut aller.

Mais, comme elle était trop inquiète pour son ami qui ne semblait pas avoir repris conscience.

Elle se précipita, mais tomba en cause de l'unique marche devant les portes.

La jeune fille de vingt-quatre ans se releva et se dirigea vers Sébastien.

Elle se demanda que faire, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

Elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il respirait très faiblement et se mit à faire la respiration artificielle, mais elle n'eut aucun succès.

Elle décida de prendre une pause et d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, mais quand elle sortit ce qui lui restait de ses boîtes de fruits séchés, la plupart des paquets étaient pourris.

Pourtant, la date d'expiration n'était pas passée et son sac n'avait pas été sorti dehors.

Elle les rangea et se dit qu'elle demanderait peut-être au Doctor à propos de ça.

Quand tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit, Christine se tourna et vit Sébastien qui s'était réveillé et semblait tousser.

Elle se précipita, il toussait et crachait du sang. Elle se dit: «ce n'est pas normal!»

Le Doctor qui était dans la partie inférieure du Tardis remonta.

Puis, le Seigneur du Temps vit Sébastien et demanda en anglais à Christine: pourquoi est-il en train de tousser et cracher du sang?

Comme réponse celle-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules.

Sébastien toussait et crachait toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit à faire sortir quelque chose.

Le Doctor et Christine furent très surpris.

Puis, Sébastien s'évanouit de nouveau.

La jeune fille de vingt-quatre ans alla chercher ce qui était sorti, mais en le prenant, ça lui brûla la main, alors elle le lâcha et retint un cri de douleur.

Puis, elle se précipita vers son sac, chercha et trouva de quoi se faire un bandage et elle le commença.

Quand, Tommy vint lui proposer de l'aide car elle semblait avoir de la difficulté et elle accepta sans hésiter.

Après que Tommy eut aidé Christine à faire son bandage, elle décida de voir ce qu'il y avait dans son sac.

Elle y trouva une veste grise et plein d'affaires, sauf pas d'autres bouteilles d'eau et ni de nourriture.

Elle choisit d'aller se promener, malgré l'air pollué.

Cette jeune adulte, de vingt-quatre ans, mit ses chaussures et sa veste grise, quoiqu'on était en plein hiver, c'était une température de printemps.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Tommy lui proposa qu'il vienne avec elle.

Christine regarda les pieds de Tommy, il avait mis ses chaussures, alors elle accepta après l'avoir averti qu'ils auront peut-être besoin de courir

Puis, après qu'elle ait pris son portefeuille.

Christine et Tommy sortirent du Tardis...

**_À suivre..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques heures plus tôt, Christine et Tommy arrivèrent devant le château Frontenac, puis ils entrèrent.

L'entrée était assez large et assez longue, il y avait quelques caméras de surveillance, dans les faits, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Christine ne s'était pas senti pas bien, elle s'est laissée tomber sur ses genoux et s'était évanouie.

 

Le lendemain  _ **(retour au présent)**_ , ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur du Château Frontenac.

 

Christine se réveilla dans un coin de l'entrée et vit que Tommy s'était endormi à côté d'elle.

Elle s'assoit lentement, mais ne se leva pas, puisqu'elle avait décidé d'attendre que Tommy se réveille.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le Tardis  **tous**  les humains dormaient.

Le Doctor vérifiait la quantité d'énergie dans chaque source de carburant que peut utiliser le Tardis.

 

De retour dans le château Frontenac.

 

Christine entendit du bruit et celle-ci eut un mauvais pressentiment.

 

Elle se rappela des nombreuses fois où ses prés-sentiments s'étaient dévoilé vrais.

 

La jeune fille réveilla doucement Tommy et lui dit de se lever et de ne pas traîner.

 

Tommy: «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

 

Christine, sérieuse et stressée avec la voix la plus basse qu'elle pouvait prendre: «pas le temps de parler! Si, tu veux survivre.» dit-elle

 

Elle regarda ses pieds et fut surprise d'avoir encore ses chaussures et se dit: «au moins, c'est une chance ce coup-ci.»

 

Puis, elle remarqua son sac et pensa: «Étrange, à moins que Sébastien ne se soit réveillé.»

 

Au même moment, Christine entendit un cri, c'était la voix de Sébastien et c'est ce qui réveilla brusquement et complètement Tommy.

 

Christine décida que c'était trop tard pour Sébastien.

 

Tommy: «C'était...

 

Celle-ci l'interrompit : «Baisse ta voix et oui, mais c'est trop tard. Ils doivent être plusieurs. Les Daleks se promènent souvent à groupe, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai vu. chuchota-t-elle.

 

Tu as lu dans mes pens... », mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car son amie s'était mise à courir sans l'avertir et avait pris son sac.

 

Christine s'arrêta et laissa Tommy la rattraper, elle trouva une place où elle et lui pouvaient se cacher.

 

Tommy, qui entre-temps avait réussi à prendre discrètement de la nourriture, la rejoignit.

 

La jeune fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bouclés, fouilla dans le sac qu'elle croyait être le sien et fut surprise de trouver dedans des masques à gaz, ça sert à empêcher que des gaz mortels, comme le gaz carbonique, nous tuent, et de nombreuses bouteilles d'eau.

 

Elle lui en donna un et lui dit de le mettre.

 

Tommy demanda à Christine de l'aider et Christine le fit.

 

Celle-ci chuchota : «Passe-moi ce que tu as dans les mains, je vais mettre la nourriture dans mon sac.»

 

Puis, Christine rangea ce que Tommy lui avait donné dans une des poches du sac.

 

Puis, celle-ci prit un masque à gaz et se le mit, ferma le sac, attendit, puisque j'avais eu peur pendant quelques secondes qu'un Dalek nous voit.

 

Puis elle s'est remis à courir, ce que fit aussi Tommy.

 

Sortit du château Frontenac quelqu'un leur demanda de l'attendre.

 

La jeune fille aux yeux noisette se dit que ça sonnait comme la voix de Sébastien.

 

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et c'était lui, Sébastien, alors celle-ci demanda à Tommy de le prendre sur son dos.

 

Comme, réponse Tommy s'accroupit, Sébastien réussit à grimper sur le dos de son ami aux yeux vairons.

 

Tommy l'avertit de bien rester serré, puis se remit à courir.

 

L'homme aux yeux vairons arriva quelques minutes plus tard au Tardis que Christine.

 

Tommy entra et trébucha directement entre les portes, mais finit par se relever et fermer les portes de la supposer cabine de police.

 

Peu après, Christine le rejoignit et lui demanda, s'il se sentait bien, car il semblait être en train de manquer d'air, et pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié Sébastien.

 

Tommy dit Sébastien plusieurs fois, malgré sa difficulté à respirer, même une fois en essayant de hurler.

 

Mais, il ne réussissait pas, car les doigts de Sébastien étaient trop serrés sur sa gorge.

 

Christine: Sébastien semble s'être évanoui. Tommy peux-tu t'approcher un peu, s'il te plaît. Je veux essayer de le décrocher.

 

Il s'approcha.

 

La jeune fille de vingt-quatre ans s'agenouilla, prit les mains de Sébastien.

 

Celle-ci commença par essayer d'enlever un doigt à la fois.

 

Malgré plusieurs essaies, Christine décida de prendre le risque de, peut-être, casser les doigts de Sébastien.

 

Elle y mit toute sa force et réussit à défaire les doigts de Sébastien de beaucoup.

 

Christine remarqua alors qu'elle avait très faim et que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé comme ses équipiers aussi.

Alors, elle voulut se lever, mais retomba et s'évanouit.

Tommy réussit à finir d'enlever les mains de Sébastien de son cou et comme il avait manqué de trop d'oxygène, il s'évanouit.

Le Doctor stressa, puisque c'était normalement rare que des personnes s'évanouissent lors de leur premier voyage dans le Tardis, mais le Seigneur du Temps finit par se dire que c'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient affamés.

Puis, le Doctor remarqua alors que le Tardis avait éteint ses boucliers, ça le frustra.

Car cela voulait dire que le Tardis manquait beaucoup d'énergie et le Doctor hurla dans sa tête: «Pourquoi, Pourquoi?......Maintenant?» et réussit de justesse à éviter de casser quelques choses du Tardis.

 

_**À suivre...** _

\------------------------------------------------------

**NDA(C'est-à-dire moi): Attention, je ne suis jamais allée au Château Frontenac, alors difficile de le décrire, sauf l'extérieur..**

**NDA 5 Octobre 2018:Il y a parfois des changements de pronoms personnels, j'ai fait exprès.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé, si l'édition est mauvaise...Mais même avec le mode Rich Text, c'est encore un peu difficile...J'apprécie de l'aide pour améliorer l'éditon.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinq semaines plus tard, Christine se réveilla et ne vit pas le Doctor. Celle-ci se dit qu'il était sûrement quelque part dans le Tardis.

Elle voulut se lever, mais se sentit étourdie, alors elle décida de se rasseoir et remarqua alors qu'elle voyait flou, alors que normalement elle voyait assez bien.

Elle resta assise là et partie dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Christine s'endormit sans tout à fait le remarquer et tomba sur le côté.

Quelques heures plus tard, Christine se réveilla et vit que tout le monde s'était réveillé, sauf Sébastien.

La jeune fille aux yeux noisette voulut se lever, mais un étourdissement l'obligea à se rasseoir.

Celle-ci décida d'enlever le sac, qu'elle se doutait que c'était le Doctor qui lui avait prêté pour une raison précise, par précaution.

Mais, la jeune fille n'y arriva pas avec sa main droite qui lui faisait toujours mal, c'était sur cette main qu'elle s'était brûlée et sa main avait toujours le bandage.

Alors, Christine se rappela qu'elle avait ajouté un système qui permettait de changer de mode, mais seulement avec ce modèle qui est l'un des plus rares.

Puis, elle prit sa main gauche, puis poussa un bouton qui était du côté droit, du côté où se trouve aussi le sac en mode bandoulière*.

Puis, la bandoulière** commença à s'enlever trop rapidement.

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans l'attrapa, la déplaça doucement et la déposa derrière elle, puis se leva et eût encore un étourdissement ce qui l'obligea à se rasseoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Christine eut une horrible douleur à sa main droite ce qui la fit hurler.

Son cri réveilla le Doctor qui pensa: «J'ai dû m'évanouir. Ou plutôt m'endormir? Peu importe.»

Il remonta, puis se dirigea vers les contrôles et le Doctor remarqua que le Tardis avait récupérer de l'énergie, mais il en manquait encore un peu pour que le Tardis puisse repartir.

Il voulut demander si quelqu'un avait de la nourriture, mais se dit que ça ne servirait à rien, car le Tardis ne pouvait pas voler.***

Pendant ce temps-là, Christine s'était mise un gant, avait enlevé son bandage, avait secoué sa main gauche pour enlever le gant, comme elle était habituée de faire ça, ça ne fut pas long avant que le gant tombe parterre.

Puis, elle se précipita vers Sébastien et fit tout pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, toussa et dit faiblement: Christine est-ce toi? Je...te vois flou...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sébastien toussa, Christine se leva puisqu'elle sentait ses forces s'en aller, elle réussit à se déplacer et se rasseoir.

Sébastien venait de recommencer à cracher du sang, quand elle s'évanouit.

_**À suivre** _

\-----

**Signification=1 astérisque ou + = un astérisque=n.1, ainsi de suite plus qu'il y a d'astérisques, plus le chiffre est grand.**

***bandoulière= en travers du torse. **bandoulière=bretelle. Ouaip, plusieurs sens ce mot xD**

*****Note=Voir spécial Noël 2013 The Time of The doctor (attention à ne pas vous tromper avec celui du cinquantième).**


	6. Chapter 6 partie 1

Le lendemain, un 14 décembre,

Christine se réveilla brutalement, car elle avait fait un rêve assez étrange.

La jeune fille aux yeux noisette se leva, mais celle-ci dut attendre un peu, parce qu'elle avait eu un étourdissement.

Elle se rappela d'une partie de son rêve, elle avait rêvé d'une journée de classe, pendant l'hiver de sa troisième année de secondaire*, en fait sa quatrième, mais elle était en troisième, dans un cours de sciences et technologie (SCT), où elle était assise, entre une fille et un gars qui faisait justement parti de l'équipe, c'était Julien-Pierre, et par chance il avait suivi Christine.

Une seule chose, elle n'était pas sûre du mois.

Alors, elle se rappela, que la fille qui était assise à sa gauche, avait demandé que si quelqu'un crachait du sang, c'était en cause de quoi et que sa prof avait répondu c'est parce qu'un de ses poumons était perforés.

Alors, Christine se rappela qu'avec ses recherches, qu'il y avait parfois, mais rarement des cas où les deux poumons étaient perforées, aucune chance de survie....

Elle voulut se rapprocher de Sébastien qui semblait ne pas avoir arrêté de cracher du sang, pendant toute la nuit entière.

Celle-ci glissa, puis perdit l'équilibre, mais crut réussir à bien reprendre son équilibre de justesse.

Quand Le Doctor lui dit assez fort en anglais: «Fait attention, tu vas tomber!», mais c'était trop tard, parce qu'elle était déjà tombée et qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rattraper

Doctor dit: "Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, je vais bien. En plus, c'était moins haut que je le pensais. répondit Christine, puis elle rajouta à se relevant Toi aussi fais attention, Doctor.

-Je ne te comprend pas. En cause de ton masque à gaz répondit-il

_** Note: La majorité des conversations du Doctor avec Christine ou Sébastien ou Clara (dans un chapitre suivant) sont supposé d'être en anglais. Je n'ai juste pas de synonyme pour anglais et la même langue. Ça devient un peu ennuyant. ** _

Christine essaya de l'enlever, mais étrangement ça ne s'enlevait pas aussi facilement que normalement. Étrange se dit-elle, même en essayant de l'arracher, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

La courageuse jeune adulte prit l'arme qu'elle avait déjà utilisée dans la navette spatiale, qui était en fait un ouvreur à lettre avec des dents coupantes et aiguisées**.

Puis, Christine essaya de le couper, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, celle-ci déposa son ouvreur à lettre.

Elle dut prendre l'arme qu'elle n'avait jamais sortie, car c'était en quand d'urgence seulement car c'était très dangereux de l'utiliser. Parce que l'arme était un couteau à steak qu'elle gardait dans sa chaussure gauche.

La jeune fille aux yeux noisettes essaya de couper la sangle de droite et réussit. Puis, celle de gauche et puis celle du dessus qui était beaucoup plus serrée que quand elle avait mis le masque à gaz, après avoir repoussé l'aide du Doctor qui était descendu entre-temps.

Puis, la jeune adulte au teint pâle eut de la difficulté à l'enlever, malgré tout et à contrôler ses mouvements. Celle-ci (Christine) décida de faire quelque chose sans y avoir bien réfléchi. Elle fit le contour du devant et coupa la sangle du bas et réussit en l'enlever au complet.

Christine essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, après plusieurs essaies, elle réussit et juste après elle se mit à courir.

Doctor: Attend-moi. hurla-t-il en anglais

Christine répondit en anglais, criant et courant toujours, mais moins rapidement: Ne viens pas avec moi, Doctor S'il te plaît. Je dois aider Tommy le plus rapidement possible. Il serait mieux que vous commenciez à nettoyer le sang, avant que ça ne rendre dans le système du Tardis. Après que j'ai fait ce que j'ai à faire. Je vais vous envoyer du monde pour vous aider.

Doctor: Avant, je vais aller chercher ce qui sert à nettoyer le Tardis, je ne devrais pas être long***.

Celle-ci lui fit un signe pour dire qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle espérait qu'il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans son vaisseau**** et partit rejoindre les autres.

Quand elle eut rejoint ses coéquipiers elle leur dit...

**_À suivre..._ **

\----

***secondaire=collège ou lycée dépendant de l'année, troisième secondaire (QC)=troisième du collège français (non, j'en suis certaine, il n'y a pas de bac en troisième au Québec)**

****Je vais probablement essayer de faire un dessin pour l'arme originale, puisque j'ai modifier l'arme qu'elle utilisait.**

**Note pour les masques à gaz:** **Désolé, je ne sais pas comment c'est fait. On va dire que ça en sont des futures.**

*****Dans le sens de ne pas prendre trop de temps**

******Il le mentionne comme ça dans les saisons de la première série, par là je veux dire les classiques.**


	7. Chapitre 6 partie 2

Quand Christine eut rejoint les autres.

Elle dit: «Tout le monde, éloignez-vous de Tommy et rapidement.»

Au même moment, où elle prononçait ces mots.

Tommy commença à agir bizarrement ce qui fit éloigner les autres.

Christine hurla en sacrant: plus loin!

 Julien-Pierre qui avait les yeux bleus, en ce temps de l'année, car nous étions en hiver, Christine se rappela alors du mois du cours de son rêve.

 Elle se dit: Je crois que pour Sébastien c'est fichu, en moins que. Ne pas y penser. Tommy.

 Argh, quand Christine eut commencé à essayer de couper le masque à gaz, ça ne coupa pas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains bouclés leva la tête et ne vit pas le caoutchouc des masques, mais du métal. Elle voulut hurler, mais elle devait se débattre, malgré tout elle réussit à hurler: «Tommy ne supprime pas des sentiments, s'il te plaît. Tu es mon meilleur ami avec Elie et Sébastien.»

Mais, Tommy n'arrivait pas à comprendre, celui-ci essayait de dire quelque chose, mais n'en était pas capable.

Alors, la créature que Tommy était en moitié devenue attaqua Christine.

 

Christine essaya de hurler, ça sortit, mais faiblement. Alors celle-ci lâcha son arme et se battit pour éloigner les bras du Demi-Cyberman.

Quelques seconde après, Christine tomba, par chance le demi-Cyberman avait les bras un tout petit peu trop court pour atteindre la courageuse et gentille jeune fille, alors elle décida de le pousser avec les pieds.

Ce qui fit tomber le Demi-Cyberman tomba et Christine hurla en nouveau: «Tommy ne le fait pas!».

Juste quelques secondes plus tard, le Seigneur du Temps sortit, enfin.

Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait pu prendre.

Il allait pour s'asseoir quand Christine hurla, car le Demi-Cyberman venait encore de l'attaquer.

Le Doctor accourut, il fût surpris parce qu'il voyait.

Christine réussit encore à faire tomber le Cyberman, puis sauta sur la partie dé-faisable de la tête.*

Ce qui étonna le Doctor se dit: «Je pense qu'elle serait une bonne compagne...»

Le masque finit par s'enlever.

Christine vit le visage de Tommy et lui chuchota tristement: «Tu est mort, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.»

Tommy ne répondit pas, car il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se ferait dire ça, un jour.

La courageuse jeune femme se sentit faiblir, mais ne peut rien faire, car elle venait justement de s'évanouir.

Le Doctor qui venait d'accourir comme Elie pour la rattraper, mais c'était le Doctor qui fût le plus rapide.

Puis le Doctor tendit Christine à Elie.

Elie avait vingt-deux ans, comme Julien-Pierre, mais Elie avait les yeux marrons.

Ce jeune homme la prit sans rien dire et se déplaça.

Le Doctor après avoir repris discrètement, la partie de la tête qui avait été enlevée.

Il remit la partie de la tête qui avait été détachée à sa place et fit quelque chose que personne ne remarqua, sauf que tout le monde vit que le robot le suivait.

Plus loin dans le Tardis, dans un corridor, arrivé à la fin du corridor.

Le Seigneur du Temps qui avait été sur ses gardes tout le long remarqua...

Que remarqua-t-il?

Finira-t-il par pouvoir nettoyer "son" Tardis?

Et qu'arrive-t-il à Sébastien, est-il mort, évanouit, ou juste en train de dormir ou dans une situation critique?

**À suivre...**

\-------

***Death Breath? (Saison 8)**

**Note de l'auteur (moi) du 28 décembre 2016: Originellement écrit durant l'année 2014. :) Oui environ deux ans ont passés.**

**NDA du 1er février 2019: La note précédente est toujours valide just que ça fait maintenant presque 5 ans....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussi, je suis québecoise, alors je suis désolée si il y a des expressions qui ne vous sont pas familières.


	8. Fin du Chapitre 6

Le Doctor remarqua une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue, avant.

Il se se questionna: «Étrange... Peut-être que je n'étais pas allé tout au bout de ce couloir?»

La porte prit un peu de temps à ouvrir.

Il fut surpris par la vaste salle qu'il voyait une pièce parfaite pour le demi-Cyberman...

Pendant ce temps-là Elie s'était accroupi et avait étendu Christine sur le sol.

Puis compta combien ils étaient. Il décida de vérifier en prenant les présences.

Elie s'éclaircit la voix: Je vais prendre les présences au cas où que j'ai oublié quelqu'un parce que là, on est sept, si on inclus le Doctor. Ben Tommy, il ne compte plus, je crois qu'il est mort chuchota-t-il.

Tout le monde: Oui.

Julien-Pierre: Pourquoi toi?

Elie: Si tu veux, tu peux le faire. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur Christine.

Julien-Pierre: Elie.

Elie lui jeta un regard de pas besoin, j'ai déjà parler, ils savent que je suis là.

Pendant que Julien-Pierre faisait l'appel.

Le Doctor remarqua que le Cyberman semblait être défectueux. Il le fit entrer et remarqua alors un autre Cyberman, mais malformé. Il le poussa et referma rapidement la porte, après être sorti. Puis la barra, grâce à son tournevis sonique.

Au même moment, Julien-Pierre appela Sébastien pas de réponse.

Elie: Je crois qu'il est encore à haut, mais ça commence à m'inquiéter. Puis pas besoin d'appeler Christine elle est là.

Julien-Pierre: Charles?

Pas de réponse.

Julien-Pierre répéta.

Elie: C'est ce que je me disait. Hey, mais...Oh non!

Elie dit à Julien-Pierre que Tommy s'était assis sans le remarquer, sur Charles qui s'était endormi. Alors...

Tout le monde comprit qu'il était mort.

Ce qui mit un lourd silence.

Le Doctor sortit finalement du corridor, s'accroupit et se releva, après avoir rangé son tournevis sonique, puis remarqua que c'était très silencieux.

Christine gémit, en commença à se réveiller.

Elie: Mar...Oups, excuse-moi Christine. Tu m'entends?

Christine gémit et se réveilla brutalement.

Le Doctor arriva et dit en anglais: Elle vient juste de commencer à se réveiller?

Elie fit signe que oui puisqu'il avait entendu du français.

Le Doctor s'approcha et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains répondit par un signe so-so.

Elle réussit à dire quelque-chose à Elie, puis autre chose au Doctor et s'évanouit en nouveau...

Le Doctor et Elie ne voulaient pas la laisser seule.

Alors, Elie alla voir Julien-Pierre et lui dit ce que lui avait dit Christine. Et rajouta: «Pourrais-tu rester avec elle, pendant que j'aide à nettoyer.? S'il te plaît.»

Julien-Pierre accepta.

Puis Elie annonça que tant que Christine et Sébastien étaient évanouis, c'était lui qui était à charge de l'équipe.

Il prit une pause et dit: C'est... Christine qui m'a mis en charge du groupe et Éléonore tu peux me seconder.

Éléonore: D'accord!

Puis ils partirent tous aider à nettoyer le TARDIS.

 

D'où venait le Mar? Est-ce le début d'un prénom?

Puis qu'arrivera-t-il à l'équipe. Ils devraient commencer à avoir faim

**_À Suivre..._ **


	9. Chapitre 7 partie 1

Le lendemain, un 15 décembre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de nettoyer le TARDIS.

Elie s'était allongé et dormait d'un sommeil peu profond depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais il fût réveillé par Julien-Pierre qui arrivait à toute allure.

Elie d'une voix qui voulait dire tu viens de me réveiller: «Qu'est-ce qui se passe.»

Julien-Pierre lui expliqua.

En entendant le nom de la jeune fille. Il se leva rapidement.

Le Doctor qui avait écouté la conversation et il décida de les suivre.

Il écouta, voulut aider, mais décida que c'était mieux de ne pas aider Christine, mais plutôt Sébastien

Il y alla, mais n'était pas certain de le faire, il réfléchit un instant, essaya et décida que non car ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

Pendant ce temps-là Julien-Pierre et Elie avaient décidé de laisser faire, mais justement Christine venait de se lever et elle les fit sursauter.

Julien-Pierre et Elie dirent un peu trop fort: «Marianne...Tu es à vie?»

-Vous avez parlez trop fort. Toute façon, j'aurais fini par lui dire.» déclara-t-elle.

Au même moment Le Doctor fût intrigué par le Marianne et se dit bizarre, car il n'avait pas attendu le:«Tu es à vie?», en Gallifreyan dans son cerveau. Il se dirigea vers la console du Tardis, puis réussit à se glisser sous la console.

Quelque temps après, il trouva le problème et le répara du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Puis, après avoir réussi à se relever, il retourna où était Sébastien et remarqua que Sébastien avait déjà l'air de mieux respirer. Il s'approcha tranquillement et le Seigneur du Temps remarqua alors Christine.

Celle-ci arrêta et s'éloigna tristement, puis la jeune femme Christine eut une idée en se rappelant de la présence du Doctor qu'elle avait vu réparer un petit soucis. Lorsqu'elle était remontée sur l'étage principale de la salle de contrôle.

Christine se retourna et partit à rire voyant le Doctor qui avait justement ce qu'elle voulait dans les mains.

Doctor: Pourquoi est-ce que tu ries? l'interrogea-t-il en anglais

La jeune courageuse et aimable Christine expliqua au Doctor pourquoi elle riait.

Le Doctor qui s'était déplacé vers Christine, qui était à gauche de Sébastien, pour lui donner son tournevis sonique: Alors, tu peux l'avoir. mais, avant est-ce que tu sais comment...

Elle l'interrompit en continua la conversation qui était toujours en anglais: Bien sûre, je sais comment l'utiliser. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que je Ie demanderai?

Doctor: Ah. Tu as raison. répondit-il en anglais

Christine réussit à enlever l'objet inconnu d'où il était, au moins elle avait pensé que ça devait être assez petit pour pouvoir traverser les voies respiratoires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastien se réveilla brusquement et se mit à tousser, ce qui était entré dans les voies respiratoires de Sébastien sortit et se dirigea vers la console de contrôle.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard ça s'était dissipé, comme évaporé.

Christine et Sébastien avaient dû fermer leurs yeux, les deux rouvrirent leurs yeux à sentant une secousse.

Christine ne fut pas très surprise que le Doctor ne soit plus en côté d'eux, mais elle fut encore plus surprise que le Doctor n'aie pas repris son tournevis sonique.

Un peu plus tard, une secousse plus vive se fit ressentir.

Cette secousse fit que Christine échappa le tournevis sonique, mais le ramassa, puis en se relevant celle-ci trouva ça bizarre et inquiétant que le Doctor ne soit pas près de la console.

Christine commença à le chercher, elle se disait qu'il ne devrait pas être loin, mais...

**À suivre...**


	10. Fin du chapitre 7

Puis, peu de temps, après Christine trébucha et décida de laisser tomber le tournevis sonique, puis le reprit et se releva.

Puis, celle-ci remarqua alors qu'elle était tombée sur les jambes du Doctor qui était sous la console de contrôle..

La jeune adulte de vingt-quatre ans décida d'essayer de le réveiller et celle-ci n'eut aucune difficulté à le faire.

Le Doctor se releva sans se cogner sur la console qui est en forme d'hexagone puisqu'il y a six panneaux de contrôle.*

Il y eût une autre secousse, ce qui fit brusquement tomber Christine et lui fit lâcher le tournevis  sonique.

Elle essaya de le rattraper, la jeune femme aux yeux noisettes réussit quasiment à le rattraper, mais ça l'avait épuisée plus que normalement.

Pendant que le Doctor essayait de trouver pourquoi le Tardis faisait autant de secousses.

Elie qui avait pris soin de se déplacer avec Sébastien qui lui s'était évanoui.

Après avoir déposé Sébastien délicatement, en dessous de la partie de la salle de contrôle.

Elie décida de remonter parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Christine, ce dernier remonta par l'escalier qui se trouvait à sa gauche et rendu au palier il sentit quelque chose sous son pied, alors Elie le ramassa et se demanda ce qu'était cette chose et continua de monter.

 

* * *

Quand il fut en haut, l'homme de vingt-deux ans aux yeux marrons et cheveux noir tourna sa tête. Celui-ci vit Christine étalée par terre alors il s'inquiéta.

Le Doctor s'approcha lui faisant signe et dit: Merci.

Elie le remarqua et se demanda quelque chose, mais n'osa pas lui demander, il ne fit que lui redonner son bidule, comme Elie le nommait.

Elie décida de rester un petit peu, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Sébastien sans surveillance pendant un long moment.

Christine essaya de se lever, tout en faisant attention d'éviter de faire tomber, le tableau noir qui est placé devant le computer panel qui se trouvait à gauche, entre deux chaises, en entrant.

La jeune fille de vingt-quatre ans tomba avec un gros boum.

Ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde, même Elie qui n'était pas encore très loin.

Elie dérapa et dut se rattraper à la rampe.

Après s'être relevé, il remonta et se précipita auprès de Christine..

Tout le monde, même Éléonore, elle aussi avait vingt-deux ans, qui fut la dernière à entendre le boum et à monter, car elle avait mis ses écouteurs.

Julien-Pierre qui avait aussi entendu un autre bruit sonnant comme botlock.**

Le jeune homme aux yeux encore bleus se précipita et frôla le Doctor qui eut un autre sursaut.

Julien-Pierre s'arrêta, alors en le voyant, il voulut s'excuser, malgré qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise.

Il allait pour le dire, mais le Doctor qui avait remarqué que ce jeune semblait mal à l'aise dit: Ce n'est pas grave.

Julien-Pierre ne sut pas quoi répondre et repartit à toute vitesse.

Christine demanda à ce que quelqu'un l'aide pour s'asseoir.

Julien-Pierre arriva juste en temps pour empêcher le tableau de tomber, pendant qu'Elie aidait Christine à se lever et s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était à la droite de Christine

Puis, la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes demanda à Elie de retourner voir Sébastien.

 

* * *

  
Au même moment, Sébastien s'était réveillé, celui-ci avait eu une sensation étrange à son oreille gauche, il avait mis sa main sur son oreille.

Puis, il avait enlevé ce qu'il y avait, car normalement le jeune homme ne portait rien à ses oreilles et vérifia, s'il n'avait aucune blessure et il n'en avait aucune.

Alors, Sébastien décida de remonter et croisa Elie.

Elie demanda: «Ça va mieux? et ajouta justement j'allais te voir.

Sébastien: Oui, même si je n'ai sûrement pas encore toutes mes forces... En pensant je ne m'en doute pas que tu viennes pour moi...» ajouta-t-il avec un soupir de genre, si ça ne m'était pas arrivé, j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul.

Elie: C'est quoi ça? Ce que tu as dans la main.

Sébastien chercha comment lui dire, mais toute façon il ne comprendrait pas, car il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait écouté quelques épisodes avec Christine de la série...

Sébastien lui dit: Je sais pas comment de l'expliquer et en plus, je suis sûre que tu serais effrayé.

Sébastien qui commençait à être pressé, bouscula Elie qui hurla: Tu peux au moins d'excuser!!!

Sébastien l'ignora.

Christine l'interrompit: Attends, je veux te parler... Seul à seul.

Elle se tourna vers Julien-Pierre: Peux-tu t'en aller? S'il te plaît lui demanda-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent un moment.

Puis quelques heures après que Sébastien l'ai aidée à enlever le même bidule qui se trouvait être une oreillette, pas tout à fait normale que Christine avait aussi.

Après avoir réglé, tous les problèmes ce qui incluait de s'excuser à Elie.

Quand il eut fini, il retourna auprès de son amie qui s'était endormie.

Peu de temps après, le Tardis atterrit.

Où ont-ils atterrit?

**À** **suivre**...

\----  
***NDA (moi): Oui, il y a bien six panneaux de contrôle, j'ai vérifié au moins 5 fois et même peut-être plus.**  
****botlock: Bruit que fait du bois contre du métal (Je n'en suis pas certaine)**


	11. Chapitre 8

Christine se réveilla brutalement, puis elle se leva et fut obligée de se rasseoir, puisqu'elle avait encore eu un autre étourdissement.

Après quelques minutes, elle se leva et commença à marcher vers la gauche, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pensée à prendre le raccourci vers la droite.

Après que la jeune fille de vingt-quatre, soit tombée plusieurs fois et même une fois sur Elie qui s'était réveillé, en sursaut et lui avait demandé si ça allait.

Mais, Christine ne répondit pas ce qui inquiétant beaucoup Elie.

Car, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il se leva et se précipita en hurlant après Christine, qui était déjà arrivée au porte.

Puis, Elie fonça dans Julien-Pierre qui s'était lui aussi fait réveiller par Christine et de la même manière.

Elie: Excuse-moi, c'est Christine. Elle ne m'a répondu, alors que je lui demandais, si elle allait bien?

Julien-Pierre: Moi, aussi!

Elie était déjà reparti, Julien-Pierre lui cria de l'attendre, mais son ami aux cheveux noirs était déjà trop loin. Alors, Julien-Pierre le suivi.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés, ils furent soulagés à voyant Christine accroupie en train d'écrire quelque chose.

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans leva la tête et leur fit signe de ne pas la déranger.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu juste assez pour ne pas déranger Christine.

Lorsque Christine se mit à parler avec le Doctor.

Ses amis s'éloignèrent un tout petit peu plus.

Au moins, ils n'eurent que des bribes de sa conversation avec le Doctor.

Quand, la jeune femme aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux bouclés finit de parler avec le Doctor, celui-ci sortit.

Puis, Christine griffonna quelques choses.

Celle-ci se déplaça un peu et dit: «Hey.»

Elie et Julien-Pierre se retournèrent

Elie et Julien-Pierre: «Quoi?

Christine: Un de vous deux? Pourrait-il montrer ça à Éléonore et revenir me le porter après et s'il y a besoin de correction faites les. demanda-t-elle.

Julien-Pierre prit le carton et dit: C'est moi qui le fait.

Christine: Attends!»

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans aux yeux noisettes lui donna un crayon et une efface et rajouta de lui les ramener.

Un peu après que le Doctor, un peu paniqué, car il s'était douté qu'il avait atterri là, soit rentré dans le Tardis.

Il se disait: «Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi à sa maison? Pourquoi tu as atterri à la maison de Clara?»

Christine le remarqua et lui rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qui était qu'elle allait réfléchir à quelque chose.

Mais, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et bouclés rajouta mal à l'aise: «En fait, j'ai déjà pensé à quelque chose au cas où ceci se produirait.

Le Doctor s'exclama : Normalement, c'est moi qui fait des plans!

Christine lui répondit: Je ne crois pas que tu aies un plan en entier.» dit-elle.

Le Doctor fut surpris et murmura qu'elle avait raison, celle-ci l'entendit, mais ne le lui dit pas immédiatement.

Puisque Julien-Pierre était de retour, il redonna le carton, le crayon et l'efface à Christine.

Celle-ci remit l'efface et le crayon dans sa poche.

La jeune adulte aux yeux noisettes se leva et alla doucement taper sur l'épaule du Doctor.

Christine lui parla un peu et lui mentionna qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il avait murmuré et lui rappela aussi qu'il aurait juste à être honnête avec Clara.

Puis, après lui avoir donné le carton où elle avait indiqué les adresses de résidences d'Éléonore et de Daryl, ce qui incluait le pays, la province et la ville, juste au cas où.

Puis, Christine lui demanda le chemin pour les toilettes.

Il lui indiqua le long chemin.

La jeune adulte de vingt-quatre ans essaya de se retenir pour ne pas y aller seule, car elle se doutait qu'elle se perdrait sinon.

Elle voulut se déplacer.

Mais, la jeune femme aux cheveux frisés perdit l'équilibre, n'arrivant même pas en savoir pourquoi et tomba sur le pied du Doctor qui était venu le plus rapidement qu'il a pu pour l'aider.

Le Doctor sautilla sur un pied et faillit tomber par dessus la rambarde.

Mais, Christine l'avertit en temps et le Seigneur du Temps pu se rattraper.

Puis, la courageuse et aimable jeune femme lui dit qu'il vaudrait se dépêcher et qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

Il accepta.

Après avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ça fonctionne, le Tardis repartit.*

**À suivre...**

\---

***Je ne suis pas sûre de comment ça fonctionne.**


	12. Chapter 9

Le TARDIS atterrit chez Éléonore. Éléonore se leva, parce qu'elle s'était doutée de ce qu'il était écrit sur le carton, c'était pour qu'elle parte.

«Je viens avec toi!!» s'exclama Daryl, un jeune homme noir, assez petit pour son âge, malgré qu'il avait 22 ans, mais très intelligent.

Il se leva et courut la rejoindre et sortie.

Christine le vit partir avec sa bonne amie.

Christine réussit à se déplacer, malgré qu'elle était pratiquement à bout de force, au panel 3*  elle en enlevant le carton.

Le Doctor, qui avait réussi à se calmer et essayait de trouver la meilleure façon d'avertir Clara, pour les quatre autres personnes qu'il y aurait.

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans essaya de se déplacer en nouveau, mais elle n'en avait plus la force et tomba, ce qui fit un poc.

Le Doctor entendit le bruit et se dirigea vers d'où il venait, il la vit allongée sur le sol de métal.

Comment vas-tu? lui demanda le Doctor en anglais

Celle-ci lui répondit faiblement en anglais: Aucune force mainte...nant....et dit quelques autres choses, avant de s'évanouir.

Le Doctor les comprit, sauf le dernier qu'il n'avait pas tout en fait comprit, malgré qu'il avait dû s'accroupir.

Après que le Doctor ai réussi à se relever et s'être déplacer vers l'escalier, celui qui est à la gauche de la porte du Tardis.

Doctor: Hey, vous? dit-il en disant le vous en anglais

Elie** et Julien-Pierre se retournèrent.

Le Doctor leur dit en anglais: J'ai besoin de votre aide pour transporter Christine dans une chambre.

-Il y a des chambres s'exclamèrent-ils en l'unisson.

-Ben, Oui. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre et toujours en anglais.

Puis, il rajouta simplement que c'est le Tardis qui les créées***, mais n'en dit pas plus.

Julien-Pierre et Elie montèrent, c'est Elie qui se précipita vers Christine à la voyant par terre, mais Elie savait qu'elle était forte.

Julien-Pierre arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un...

Elie, après s'être assuré que j'allais bien, dit: J-P****. Tu as l'air inquiet?

Julien-Pierre: Tu ne trouves pas que l'atmosphère est différente.

Elie: Ben, pas trop, juste un peu.

* * *

 

Le Doctor comprit, alors la signification du dernier mot.

Puis, il dit à J-P et Elie: Vous êtes quatre maintenant et sans me compter précisa-t-il parlant toujours en anglais

Elie comprit alors qu'il manquait Sébastien.

Sébastien hurla le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Julien-Pierre dit: Je vais y aller!

Elie voulut répondre, mais il était déjà parti.

Un peu plus tard, après qu'Elie l'ai prise dans ses bras et l'ai descendue.

Christine se réveilla et le repoussa.

Elie qui ne s'attendait pas à ça l'échappa.

Par chance, celle-ci se rattrapa, mais en se levant tomba vers l'arrière, car elle n'avait plus aucune force.

Julien-Pierre la rattrapa, après avoir lâché Sébastien qui boitait.

Sébastien tomba lui aussi, mais sur le derrière.

Elie alla l'aider, car le jeune aîné***** essayait de se relever, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Elie l'aida.

Elie: Sébast'...Est-ce que tu peux marcher demanda-t-il.

Sébastien s'exclama de douleur, avec une honnêteté dans son ton: Non! J'ai mal.

Alors, nous restons en bas. Répondit franchement Elie.

Peu après, le Doctor les conduisit, ça pris au moins une heure, avant qu'il ne trouve les chambres de ces quatre personnes, au moins, le Tardis, les avait mis l'une à côté de l'autre.

Il demanda à Julien-Pierre et Elie de s'approcher.

Ils s'approchèrent.

Le Doctor ouvrit la porte, il ne regarda pas trop la chambre.

Il ne fit que resté à l'extérieur de la chambre, pendant que J-P déposait Christine dans le lit.

Quand, Julien-Pierre sortit.

Le Doctor dit en anglais à Sébastien, mais surtout à Elie et Julien-Pierre: Vous savez où sont vos chambrer, alors aller s'y le plus rapidement possible, Autrement vous n'aurez pas grand chose à tenir. Parce que je vais faire décoller le T.A.R.D.I.S.

Elie: Je vais y aller après avoir aidé Sébastien à se coucher.

Le Doctor entendit, mais ne répondit pas, car il ne voulait pas s'en mêler et qu'il était déjà parti.

Dans le couloir où sont situé les chambres de Christine, J-P, Sébast' et Elie.

Elie alla à sa chambre, après s'être assuré que Sébastien n'avait pas besoin d'aide, après l'avoir aidé jusqu'à son lit.

Puis, J-P à la sienne.

* * *

 

Quelques minutes, plus tard le Doctor fit partir le Tardis.

Il arriva rapidement à sa destination, il regarda l'heure et se dit: Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas sortit à cette heure-ci...Je suis en plein milieux de la nuit.******* Surtout, je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je la réveille en plein milieu de la nuit.

Que se passera-t-il?

Qu'est-ce que dira Le Doctor à Clara pour l'avertir des quatre autres personnes dans le Tardis?

Comment réagira-t-elle?

**À suivre**

\----

***Voir le site officiel: Je remets le lien mais à la bonne place.  Edit 25 juin 2017: Je l'ai mis comme lien externe. :)**

 

****Elie est un garçon. (Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, enfin si j'ai oublié de le mentionner).**

*****Je ne peux pas à rajouter plus, sinon j'ai peur de faire quelques chose de pas bien....**

******J-P est le surnom de Julien-Pierr** e

*******Je vous rappelle que j'ai changé son âge à 24 ans.**

****** **Je parle nuit britannique là.. Il est passé minuit, mais pour les autres. Il est 7h00 du soir je vous rappelle que dans ma fiction, nous sommes encore à Décembre. Ps: Prochain, chapitre, je vous mets la Date. xD Je viens d'avoir une idée.**


	13. Chapitre 10

Le jour suivant, c'est Julien-Pierre qui s'était réveillé en premier.

Celui-ci regarda sa montre et pensa: J'ai dormi longtemps...En fait, je suis où.

Alors, il se rappela et regarda sa chambre, lui pensa plutôt, la chambre que la machine a créée.

Puis, il décida de se lever, fit sa toilette ainsi que s'habiller.

En se changeant, il trouva ça étrange que la garde-robe de sa chambre contienne du linge qu'il avait chez lui.

Puis, il sortit de sa chambre et rencontra Christine qui s'était changée.

Julien-Pierre se précipita, mais fut arrêté par Sébastien qui était en béquille...

J-P: Sébast, d'où viennent ces béquilles? interrogea-t-il.

Sébastien: J'en ai aucune idée, mais c'était à côté de mon lit quand je me suis réveillé. Dit-il. Puis, il rajouta en jetant un regard vers moi: En fait, j'ai une idée, mais ça te paraîtrait étrange...

Elie sorti, à ce moment-là, et déclara juste comme ça: Ça fait du bien de dormir et pouvoir se laver...En pensant, nous sommes quel date...Je pense le 16 décembre, mais je n'en suis vraiment pas certain.

Sébast: 18

J-P regarda sa montre et sursauta à voyant la date...

J-P: Sébast', tu étais le plus proche. Nous sommes le 20 décembre. Alors, Christine bonne fête en retard.

Sébastien: Bonne fête Christine....

Elie lui souhaita aussi Bonne fête.

* * *

Après un minuscule silence, Sébastien rajouta: Dans presque un mois, c'est ma fête.

Elie, J-P et moi s'exclamèrent : Tu nous avais dit que tu étais née en juin 1999...

Sébast': Désolé, j'ai menti...Je suis née le 25 janvier 1997.

Christine: J'ai toujours cru que tu étais plus jeune que moi dit-elle et en pensant c'est pas bien de mentir.

Sébastien, qui venait de s'asseoir comme J-P et Elie, ne dit rien...

Elie et J-P hurlaient après Sébastien.

Christine décida alors d'avouer quelque chose: J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. J'ai déjà menti à l'époque du secondaire...Mais, je ne le fait plus...Je me sentais coupable....Je m'en sens toujours coupable.

Sébastien: Je vais arrêter de mentir, c'est pesant les mensonges à force...

Christine, Elie et J-P à l'unissons: Dit-nous pas qu'il y en a d'autres!

Sébastien ne répondit pas.

Christine: Sébast' Ça va? Elle fut surprise par son regard...

Sébastien lui chuchota: J'aimerais mieux de le dire à toi à premier...dit-il en levant la tête, ce qui fit changer le regard de Sébastien.

Celle-ci pensa: Encore...Beurk...

Christine réussit simplement à se rendre devant sa porte de chambre.

J-P qui s'était levée rapidement et s'était précipiter dit: Ça va? Christine...

Elle lui tomba dans les bras.

J-P ne le dit pas, elle se sentit soulevée et s'évanouit.

J-P voulu ouvrir la porte...Il pensa alors: Je suis stupide parfois.

Sébast': Elie, pourrais-tu m'aider à me relever s'il te plaît...

Elie l'aida, puis prit les béquilles de Sébastien et lui donna.

Sébastien les prit et les utilisa le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Elie: J'ai l'impression que t'as un don pour ça.

Sébastien lui répondit que par un sourire.

J-P: Elie peux-tu venir m'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Christine.

Elie vient lui ouvrir la porte.

Sébast': Pourquoi, elle s'évanouit tout le temps?! demanda-t-il.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules comme réponse.

Les trois entrèrent et furent surpris par la chambre, beaucoup de teinte de bleue, des étagères remplies de bouquins*, quelques jeux vidéos, tous les jeux de Pokémon, sauf la première génération (Red/Blue/Yellow), Emeral, Ruby&Sapphire**, Diamond/Pearl/Platinum,  Black&White et Black&White 2. La chambre de Christine était un peu bordélique, mais pas trop au moins, on pouvait marcher.

J-P remarqua le lit, de côté, collé à un mur.

Alors, ce dernier déposa son amie.

* * *

 

Après un silence...

Elie et Sébast': Belle chambre qu'elle a!

J-P: «Oui, c'est vrai» dit-il en regarda la chambre...

J-P rajouta, après un moment de silence: Sébastien, il y a peu, tu nous as demandé comment ça, ce faisait qu'elle s'évanouisse tout le temps,. Tu as raison ce n'est pas normal qu'elle s'évanouisse, aussi souvent..

J-P eut une idée. Il s'approcha du lit, qui était directement à droite, après être rentré.

Puis, s'accroupit, pris la main droite de son amie, car c'était celle-là qu'il était devant lui, la regarda .

Aucune marque de brûlure, il se leva et regarda la main gauche, aucune marque de brûlure.

J-P retoucha la main droite de Christine en plein milieu de la paume.

Celle-ci se réveilla à sursaut et enleva brusquement sa main.

Quand, elle l'a regarda, Christine comprit pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal...

Elle mit sa main gauche sur sa bouche.

J-P, je vais te chercher quelque chose pour que...

Mais, Julien-Pierre n'eut même pas le temps de se lever...

Le T.A.R.D.I.S s'en était déjà occupé.

J-P et Elie se regardèrent avec le regard: J'espère qu'il n'y a pas un truc de télépathie là-dedans...

Le T.A.R.D.I.S grinça pour répondre..

* * *

 

Pendant ce temps.

Le Doctor, qui venait de finir de parler en Clara, il rentra dans le T.A.R.D.I.S, mais ressortit.

Doctor: Clara!

Clara se retourna et dit: Oui? En anglais

Doctor lui répondit dans la même langue: Quelle heure est-il?

Clara: C'est le déjeuner...***

Doctor allait pour lui demander quelque chose...Mais, c'est son ventre qu'il le fit.

Clara: La dernière fois que tu as mangé, c'était il y a combien de temps.

Doctor haussa les épaules: Peut-être au moins une semaine. Ah non, Je crois c'est au-dessus de cinq semaines et pour les autres qu'il y aura ça fait peut-être même plus longtemps.

Clara: Ok. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas difficile.

Doctor qui allait rentrer dans le TARDIS, eut une idée et la mentionna: Clara. Quand tu auras fini. Si, je ne suis pas dans la salle de contrôle ça veut dire que je suis aller les voir.

Clara: Ok!

Le Doctor rentra dans le TARDIS, il alla vérifier les sources d'énergie, mais rapidement éteignit presque tout.

Puis, se dirigea vers les chambres.

* * *

 

Au moins une heure plus tard.

J-P, Elie et Sébastien le rencontrèrent.

Doctor: Hey, je vous cherchais! En pensant, où est Christine.

J-P et Elie: Dans sa chambre.

Doctor: Celle qui est normalement avec moi va venir...

Sébast': Euh. Hey Attendez..

Le Doctor se retourna: Oups... Désolé, pour ta jambe....

J-P et Elie: En pensant, je crois que c'est encore un peu le désordre dans la salle de contrôle...

Le Doctor n'entendit pas, car il était déjà trop loin...

Clara revient et rentra dans le T.A.R.D.I.S, en entrant, elle vit les bibliothèques qui était tombées, et les livres qui traînaient.

Clara: Doctor! hurla-t-elle.

Le Doctor était justement en train de revenir avec Christine qui se sentait mieux...

Le Doctor dit à Christine de s'asseoir et qu'il allait revenir.

Il se précipita, arrivé dans la salle de contrôle, il faillit tomber, mais réussit à se rattraper.

Doctor: Ok, je comprend maintenant murmura-t-il en voyant la salle de contrôle

Elie, J-P, arrivèrent.

Doctor pensa: Pourquoi eux...

Elie et J-P allaient dire quelque chose, mais le Doctor les interrompu et dit: Aidez-moi, à ramassez et je vous présenterez à Clara.

Les deux: C'est qui?

Le Doctor: Ça ne sera pas long, si vous m'aidez.

* * *

 

Quelques minutes plus tard Christine arriva à toute vitesse.

J-P: Christine. Ça va mieux?

-J-P, tu ne trouves pas ta question un peu stupide, lui répondit-elle en ricanant.

J-P sourit content.

J-P : Comme tu vas mieux, pourrais-tu nous aider. S'il te plait.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avait déjà commencé avant qu'il ne le lui demande.

Christine décida de mentionner que Sébastien avait décidé de retourner dans sa chambre.

Clara: Je vais chercher le déjeuner**** dit-elle en anglais

Elle revient très rapidement, déposa les plateaux, avec les couverts dessus (ustensile(s) et récipient (assiette ou bol)(s)) et referma la porte rapidement...

Clara: Désolé! Je n'ai pu qu'amener ça. dit-elle

Le Doctor: ...Oups. répondit-il

Clara: C'est rien, j'ai déjà mangé. dit celle-ci

Le Doctor prit sa part et mangea rapidement.

J-P, Elie et moi se demandaient qui allait prendre le plateau.

Christine prit la décision de l'emporter à Sébastien et le mentionna à J-P et Elie.

La jeune fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux châtains alla chercher le plateau et partit.

Ça ne lui prit qu'une demi-heure, car elle avait mémoriser le chemin.

Doctor: Comment as-tu fait pour revenir aussi rapidement?! demanda-t-il en anglais à Christine

Christine répondit en anglais: J'ai une très bonne mémoire, C'est tout!

Doctor: En pensant, Clara pourquoi juste deux plateaux. demanda-t-il en anglais

Clara répondit: Daleks!

Doctor s'exclama: Hang on!***** Désolé, je les ai oubliés.

Tout le monde réussit à se tenir

Le Doctor rallumant les boucliers et vérifia tout, puis le fit décoller.

* * *

 

*Dans la chambre de Sébastien.*

Ce dernier fut surpris et pensa: Si, j'avais quelque chose pour me tenir, comme dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le T.A.R.D.I.S lu dans ses pensées et créa des barreaux sur le côté, comme dans un lit d'hôpital Sébastien se tenu après ces barreaux.

Où le T.A.R.D.I.S atterrira-t-il?

**À suivre!**

\-------

***J'adore lire lorsque j'en ai le temps, manga, roman (Tout lu les Harry Potter et Aurélie Laflamme)** **Edit: Quand j'ai écrit ceci on était entrain de lire Entre chiens et loup. C'est bien quand même. C'était et c'est la première fois que je le lisais Edit du (heure québécoise 25 avril 2015, 18 h : Je l'ai fini. (Réédité le 5 Novembre 2016:Juste modification des temps de verbe.**

**** Édit 26 juin 2017: Je ne sais plus si Omega Ruby et Alpha Sapphire était déjà sorti quand j'avais écrit ce chapitre originellement alors...Je ne les mettrais pas. :)**

*****Ça c'est midi de la Grande-Bretagne et à l'heure normale, donc 5h de décalage.**

******Déjeuner,c'est le dîner (je parle surtout pour les incultes, je ne sais pas si il y en a ici.)**

*******Pas vraiment de traduction possible alors je le laisse comme ça. ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut,merci d'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.;) Aussi, ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant avec 1515 mots ce qui n'inclue pas les notes et ni les notes d'auteur. Originalement, il n'y avait pas de note d'auteur j'ai décidé d'en rajouter deux, une à date du 29 décembre 2016 et une à date du 30 Décembre 2016. Je vous rappelle que cette fiction je l'ai écrite en 2014. Maintenant, je l'édite je rechange des choses pour que ça soit plus facile à traduire...:) Christinewho  
> Édit 22 février 2019: J'ai presque fini la traduction et je suis trop paresseuse pour changer le temps de verbe de cette note... xD


	14. Fin partie 1

Le Tardis atterrit.

Christine partit et revient très rapidement avec ses pieds dans ses espadrilles noires qui étaient d'une hauteur moyenne.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains demanda son sac.

Deux sacs identiques* furent trouvés rapidement

Le Doctor, qui était juste en côté du panel de commande** lui en donna deux et dit: J'ai dû les déplacer, c'était dans le chemin...En pensant, je ne me rappelle plus c'est lequel le bon.

-Ah, bon...Pas grave...Je vais le savoir assez rapidement..dit-elle en les prenant et partant vers l'escalier descendant, le plus proche .

Christine s'assit sur le palier du côté droit pour avoir les pieds sur la première marche de ce petit escalier.

Puis, elle mit les sacs sur ses genoux.

Puis, celle-ci ouvrit le sac étant le plus proche d'elle.

Elle y découvrit les fameux masques à gaz et les bouteilles d'eau qu'elle avait au Château Frontenac.

La jeune femme aux cheveux frisés prit une des bouteilles d'eau, l'ouvrit une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappa.

* * *

 

Quand, elle commença à la refermer.

Elie arriva à toute vitesse, prit la bouteille que Christine venait de fermer.

Elle hurla, mais c'était trop tard.

Puisqu'il l'avait rouverte et venait d'y prendre une très grosse gorgée ce qui fit qu'il ne restait que la moitié de la bouteille..

Elie a pris une autre, mais la recracha.

Elie: C'est...quoi...ça...dit-il avec difficulté

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans déplaça les sacs rapidement et se leva d'un bond pour essayer de lui reprendre la bouteille qui était toujours ouverte.

Celui-ci essaya d'avancer, mais recula en croyant qu'il avançait et perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers l'arrière.

Il essaya de reprendre son équilibre, mais ses bras allaient vers l'arrière.

Elie essaya tout, mais rien, par chance Julien-Pierre qui était arrivé, au bon moment, avait au moins réussit à reprendre la bouteille et le bouchon qu'Elie avait lâché par pure hasard.

Elie avait perdu connaissance en se cognant contre le plancher de métal.

Christine se précipita vers Elie.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Elie, elle fut effrayée en cause de ce qu'elle y vit.

Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour se décrocher du regard d'Elie.

Puis, Christine prit le pouls d'Elie et paniqua, car il était vraiment beaucoup trop rapide pour un humain au repos.

* * *

 

Après un long moment de silence, le grand jeune homme aux cheveux courts s'approcha.

Puis demanda: Christine. Tu as l'air triste? Ça va aller?

-Oui, je suis triste et....elle se mit à sangloter. sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, après avoir levé sa tête et remarqué que c'était Julien-Pierre qui lui parlait.

-Pourquoi, pleures-tu? lui demanda-t-il

\- Elie... réussit-elle à prononcer

\- Calme-toi il est juste inconscient... déclara-t-il

Après s'être essuyée les yeux, la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes lui expliqua que le pouls d'Elie était beaucoup trop rapide pour un humain.

J-P: Laisse-moi vérifier...

Puis, peu de temps après il recula et murmura à haute voix: C'est pourtant impossible!

Christine et J-P se regardèrent silencieusement.

J-P: nous ferions mieux de l'amener dans sa chambre...

Celle-ci hocha la tête et dit: En pensant, je crois que tu as parlé un peu fort...En essayant de murmurer...

J-P: Désolé.

Christine: C'est pas grave.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés se relevait et partit.

J-P: Mais, où vas-tu?!!!

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans revenait déjà avec son sac***, prit quelques chose et essuya le dégât.

Puis, trop préoccupée par Elie, elle l'oublia-là.

Celle-ci essaya d'ajuster son sac et se dit: Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à mettre une clip, au milieu de la bandoulière,pour faire des bretelles. Je pourrais toujours arranger ça.

J-P: Je pense qu'il n'est pas si lourd que ça je vais être correct pour le porter. Toi prends la bouteille et ton chiffon. Ça pue!

-Ok. D'accord...Pas besoin de te fâcher.

-Désolée...

Elle l'ignora, prit son chiffon et la fameuse bouteille, ayant été refermée par J-P.

Elle déposa la bouteille à côté du sac que le Doctor lui avait prêté****.

Puis, Julien-Pierre la vit repartir.

Plus tard....

**À suivre dans la suite du chapitre**

\---

***Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait le même sac que lorsqu'elle était au Château Frontenac.**

****retourner voir sur le site officiel de Doctor who.**

*****retour dans les chapitres premiers (désolé pour ça xD). Ça sera normalement plus rare dans les prochains chapitres**

******Si vous ne comprenez pas. Vous pouvez toujours me poser des question dans les commentaires.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez me donner des points à améliorer. :) Je sais que je vais souvent des fautes entre entendre et attendre.


	15. Fin partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette partie du chapitre est la plus longue et fait que ce chapitre et le plus long. Je sais que cette partie fait environ 2391 mots. Christinewho

Plus tard, quand Julien-pierre fut allé porter Elie dans sa chambre et l'avoir déposé sur son lit.

Il sortit de la chambre d'Elie et croissa Christine qui revenait de sa chambre.

Puis? lui demanda-t-elle

J-P: Puis quoi?

Ben... dit-elle tout en essayant de trouver quelques chose d'autres à dire

J-P: Je pense que nous ferions sûrement mieux de dormir...En tout cas moi je suis fatigué...

Silence.

Christine allait pour reprendre, mais Julien-Pierre fut plus rapide pour lui dire que ça a été assez difficile d'ouvrir la porte.

Celle-ci passa proche de rire, mais ayant remarqué que ce n'était pas si drôle, elle arrêta de rire.

Oui tu as raison...c'est mieux d'aller se coucher.

Ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre et pour dire Christine s'endormit rapidement

Pendant la nuit...

J-P fut réveillé par un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber de son lit, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour attendre de se réveiller un peu plus.

* * *

 

Quand, il entendit des gémissement provenant de la chambre d'Elie.

Julien-pierre se leva du côté gauche et enfourna ses pantoufles.

Il remarqua alors une porte qui permettait d'accéder directement à la chambre d'Elie.

J-P le chercha et le trouva rapidement, Elie était au pied de son lit du côté gauche recroqueviller à position fœtal.

J-P s'approcha le plus prudemment qui le pouvait et en approchant sa main et dit: Elie, ça va?

Mais, Elie le repoussa tellement brutalement, ce qui fit revoler Julien-Pierre, mais l'homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleus réussit de justesse à éviter de se cogner contre le mur.

Il essaya encore, mais fut repoussé en nouveau et ce coup-ci, celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur.

Sébastien se leva d'un coup et remarqua aussi qu'il y avait une...non, mais deux, portes qui amenait chacune à une chambre, une porte pour Elie et une pour Christine

Sébastien prit la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche, étant donné qu'il s'était levée du bord droit de son lit.

Il ouvrit la porte.

J-P: Attention!!

* * *

 

Sébastien entra et vit son ami aux cheveux brun puis dis: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Est-ce que ça va aller?!

J-P réussis seulement en hausser les épaules et à dire: Je te l'expliquerais si tu m'aides à aller ta dans chambre...et rajouta: C'est moi où tu nous as encore mentis? pour ta jambe, si Elie pouvait le savoir il serait très en colère..

Sébastien répondit honnêtement qu'il avait raison, puis lui tendit la main.

J-P: Ourgh, moins fort!

Arrivé, dans sa chambre Sébastien, demanda au Tardis d'enlever les béquilles, puis assit Julien-Pierre sur son lit.

Puis, Sébastien s'assit à son tour et demanda à J-P de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

J-P le lui dit, puis après avoir gémit, J-P lui demanda d'aller chercher Christine.

Quand, Christine entendit quelqu'un, car elle avait déjà commencé à se réveiller, elle pensait que c'était Julien-Pierre.

Mais, en voyant Sébastien sans béquille, elle le gifla.

Sébastien: Mais, pourquoi?!

-Pour nous avoir menti...Et c'est la seule que je te donne. Et pourquoi es-tu venu me voir? lui demanda-t-elle

Il expliqua la situation.

La jeune femme aux cheveux frisés fouilla dans son sac, après plusieurs minutes...

Sébast': Ce n'est pas ça. dit-il en pointant un haut sur le lit de celle-ci.

Elle se tourna et lui répondit: Non, ça sert pas à la même chose...

Celle-ci finit par trouver ce quel cherchais et le mit.

Sébastien: C'est ce que tu as par dessus des vêtements que tu cherchais.

Christine lui répondit: Oui, mais je suis certai...ne d'en avoir amené deux...autres

Sébastien: Ça va?

Christine ne lui répondit pas et finit par les trouver, elle décida d'expliquer à Sébastien comment l'ajuster et elle fit simplement un résumé.

Puis, il le mit devant elle, sans qu'elle ait à lui demander.

Puis lui donna le dernier et lui expliqua quelque chose.

Puis, celle aux cheveux frisés essaya de se lever, mais elle eut un vertige et elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait une faim de loup.

Sébastien vient la rattraper, puisqu'elle avait oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de mur à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle pensait s'être appuyée..

Sébastien: Ça va?

-Faim...J'ai faim...

-Qui as fait la bouffe de l'autre jour? lui demanda-t-il tout en l'aidant à aller vers son lit.

-Clara...lui dit-elle.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle lui dit de demander au Doctor.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'aller bien loin, car quand il fut entré dans sa chambre et eut mis à Julien-Pierre le genre de gilet.

J-P: C'est mieux! Je peux rester dans ta chambre?

Sébastien allait pour répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Sébastien: Attends, je vais répondre.

Clara: Bon matin! dit-elle en anglais

Julien-Pierre, malgré la douleur: Pourtant sur ma montre il n'est qu'une heure du matin. Madame. répondit-il en français

Clara s'adressant au deux: Vous pouvez me tutoyer et je vais faire la même chose pour vous.

Sébastien et Julien-Pierre hochèrent la tête.

Clara: En pensant, mon prénom c'est Clara

Sébastien sourit en entendant son prénom.

Clara: Je suis venu pour le petit-déjeuner et pour résumé en Grande-Bretagne, il est cinq heure du matin. Alors, en premier quels sont vos prénoms à vous deux? Et deux d'où venez-vous? dit-elle en anglais

Sébastien: Moi, c'est Sébastien et voici Julien-Pierre. Normalement, il a la chambre la plus proche de la salle de contrôle.

Julien-Pierre fit un salut de la tête.

Clara allait demander autre chose.

Sébastien: Nous venons tous du Québec... la coupa-t-il

Clara le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

Sébastien: Tu...Tu ne sais pas où c'est?

Clara hocha la tête.

Sébastien: Canada

Clara: Oh! dit-elle en souriant.

Sébastien: Je vais prendre les toast et le beurre d'arachide, plus un des bols de céréales pour J-P.

Clara: En pensant que lui est-il arrivé? demanda-t-elle en anglais et pointant Julien-Pierre.  

Sébastien: Compliqué à dire...pour J-P et comme il l'a dit je n'étais pas là pour l'autre. Et en pensant il s'appelle Elie.

Puis, changea rapidement de sujet se rappela de Christine: Euh, je crois que mon amie Christine à faim. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une faim de loup. dit-il tout à lui désignant de la tête la porte qui se trouvait à la droite de Clara.

Sébastien: Attends, je vais t'ouvrir!

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Clara et lui dit qu'il resterait avec Julien-Pierre.

La jeune femme aux yeux noisette entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Clara: Comment vas-tu? dit-elle en anglais et voyant Christine parterre.

La jeune adulte de vingt-quatre ans aux cheveux châtains s'assit en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture.

Clara: Prends les toasts. J'ai déjà mangé. dit-elle

Celle aux cheveux châtains prit les toasts et les tartina d'une bonne couche de confiture aux fraises. Puis, les mangea férocement.

Clara: Woo, ça fait combien de temps que tu as mangé? interrogea-t-elle

Christine lui répondit en haussant les épaules et en lui disant : Certainement plus que cinq semaines et c'est seulement une estimation

Clara: Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as si faim. dit-elle

-J'ai encore faim! dit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains après avoir mangé ses toasts.

-Prend le bol de céréal. dit Clara

-Mais, Doc... dit Christine

-Il a déjà mangé. coupa Clara

-Ah, ok et le prit et le fini à peu de temps. Puis rajouta: Bon... J'ai quelque chose à faire. dit celle aux cheveux châtains

Mais, Clara la retenu et lui dit: Tu ne voudrais pas quelque chose à boire?

-Ah oui, un verre de lait. S'il te plaît. demanda Christine

Clara lui tendit un verre rempli de lait, le prit et le bu d'un trait.

Et Christine sentit quelque chose sous-elle et se rappela ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

-Clara? dit-elle

-Oui? répondit Clara

Christine ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Clara reprit : En pensant qu'est-il arrivé à ton amie Julien-Pierre.

La jeune fille aux yeux noisettes chercha comment lui expliquer.

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre lui dit que c'était compliqué et peut-être plus facile si elle était avec Sébastien et Julien-Pierre.

-Avant que nous les rejoignions, j'aimerais que tu essayes ça. dit-elle, en me levant et sortant une sorte de haut

-Pourquoi? demanda Clara.

Christine lui expliqua pourquoi, puis après qu'elle aie fini de l'essayer.

Christine prit le haut, c'était un haut d'un genre d'armure...qu'elle avait inventé.

* * *

 

Plus tard, après avoir parlé à Sébastien pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle (Christine) voulait faire.

Et que Sébastien l'ai dit à J-P, ainsi que tout le monde se soient installés.

Christine ayant pris la chaise du bureau de Sébastien.

Christine: Clara...Tu te souviens quand je suis venu chercher mon sac.

-Euh...Ah oui. répondit celle aux cheveux bruns (Clara)

Elle continua: Je suis allée m'asseoir, dans un des petits escaliers, je sais plus lequel...

-C'est pas grave. Tu viens de me rappeler que je t'avais vu. Dit Clara

Christine reprit: Quand, j'ai ouvert le sac...le plus proche de mois...C'était...le sac...que...j'avais...en...au...château...Frontenac.

Julien-Pierre: Avant la mort de Tommy...dit-il.

Clara: C'est qui? interrogea-t-elle

-Ancien membre de l'équipe...c'est une longue histoire...répondit J-P

Après un silence, la fille aux cheveux châtains reprit: Les masques à gaz et les bouteilles d'eau que j'avais trouvé dans le sac.

Sébastien sourit alors: Christine, c'était le Doctor qui m'avait envoyé...

Christine continua, après avoir fait un signe pour faire comprendre à Sébast' qu'elle le savait déjà : Quand, j'ai pris une des bouteilles d'eau...L'eau, que la bouteille contenait, était rendu noire...Ce qui m'était déjà arrivé avant...

Après un silence...et après qu'elle ai décidé de s'asseoir par terre.

Christine reprit: J'ai ouvert la bouteille, puis il y a une odeur désagréable qui s'est dégagée...non nauséabonde. J'ai rapidement fermé la bouteille, mais pendant que je la fermais. Elie est arrivé subitement et a pris la bouteille et j'ai hurlé.

Clara: Je t'ai pourtant pas entendu. dit-elle

Christine haussa les épaules.

Puis, elle récita la suite, avec quasiment les larmes aux yeux : mais, c'était trop tard...Puisqu'il avait déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille...

La jeune fille aux yeux noisettes prit une pause et continua: Il a pris une autre gorgée, et a dit avec difficulté, en prenant des pause entre chaque mots, «C'est quoi ça».

Christine continua: J'ai rapidement déplacer les sacs, je me suis levée d'un bon et j'ai essayé de lui reprendre la bouteille qui était toujours ouverte. Après...Il a perdu l'équilibre vers l'arrière, pour je ne sais quelle raison, puis à la place de s'aider avec ses bras vers l'avant, c'était vers l'arrière.

Rendu-là, Christine regarda J-P et fut qu'il avait de la difficulté à respirer.

Sébastien l'avait lui aussi remarqué.

Christine à Clara: Time out pour le récit.

Puis, la jeune adulte aux yeux noisette retournant vers Sébastien et lui fit signe d'enlever le haut en mode thérapeutique que J-P portait.

Plus tard, celle-ci (Christine) amena Sébastien avec elle dans la chambre d'Elie. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ça leur prit à contrôler Elie et le mettre dans son lit. Puis, faire des petites choses importantes.

Puis, ils retournèrent.

Sébastien: Tu avais l'air triste et pensive pendant que tu faisais ça la questionna-t-il, après être rentrer dans sa chambre après elle.

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Dit-elle

J-P: Ah, enfin, ça fait au moins deux heures je crois.

Christine décida de regarder sa montre, celle qu'elle avait inventée et inversant les écrans, il y en avait seulement deux, pour avoir l'heure britannique.

Clara entrant: Désolé, j'étais parti faire quelque chose en attendant.

Christine: Bon, où en étions-nous. Demanda-t-elle

Celle-ci (Christine) chercha.

* * *

 

Quand, J-P se souvient pourquoi je l'avais regardé et reprit la parole

J-P: Ah, c'est un peu après, ce moment-là que je suis arrivé, mais j'ai seulement pu attraper la bouteille et le bouchon de celle-ci (la bouteille). J'ai bien sûre prit la peine de refermer la bouteille. Qu'Elie est tombé, puis en se cognant la tête, il s'est évanoui.

J-P fit signe à Christine de reprendre.

Ce qu'elle fit: Je me suis précipité et mon regard à...croisé le sien, j'ai été effrayé par ce que j'ai vu. dit-elle.

J-P: Je t'ai vu, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais effrayée?

Clara: J'allais demandé. Coïncidence

Christine leva la tête et dit: C'était horrible, c'est yeux fonctionnaient toujours malgré ça.

Clara: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Regardez-moi dans les yeux. demanda celle aux yeux noisettes

Christine fit ce qui s'était produit, ce qui l'étonnant. c'est-à-dire tourner ses yeux dans ses orbites

Puis, finit par arrêter après au moins trois bonnes minutes et sûrement même plus.

-Je comprends. dit Clara.

-Par chance, je me suis rapidement décrocher de son regard. Je lui ai pris son pouls. J'ai paniqué. rajouta Christine

Puis, continua avec l'aide des autres et ils réussirent par finir, elle avait aussi réussi à ajouter, par J-P et Sébastien ce qui s'était produit cette nuit.

Clara: Oh...

Puis, Christine bâilla.

Clara: Tu devrais aller dormir.

Sébastien à Christine: J'aimerais venir ta dans chambre.

-D'accord, lui répondit-elle, mai avant enlève ton haut comme ça.

Sébastien: Je l'ai déjà fait, ça fait un bout.

-Ah d'accord. dit Christine en enlevant le sien. Tu l'amènera au cas où dans ma chambre.

Celle-ci se leva, ouvrit la porte et fut étonnée, le Tardis avait fait des modifications...sans qu'elle ne lui ai demandé...ou peut-être inconsciemment...

En fait, ça en était des banales, son lit avait changé de place, il n'était plus de côté collé contre le mur, mais seulement la tête. Puis, c'était devenu un lit superposé, c'est-à-dire deux lits l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

Ça ne la choqua pas au contraire elle était contente. Christine rentra avec le sourire, déposa son haut devant la table de chevet, elle vit alors qu'il y avait deux tables de chevet, elle en fut heureuse.

La fatigue la rattrapa rapidement, puis Christine se faufila sous les couvertures du lit du bas.

Sébastien rentra et lui dit: Où je le mets.

-Devant l'autre table de chevets l'autre côté du lit.

Il remarqua alors, le lit superposé et écarquilla les yeux.

-Plus tard...dit-elle déjà en moitié endormie.

Clara entrant, refermant la porte et dit à Christine: Euh. Je voudrais prendre le haut que tu m'as montré.

-Sur ma chaise à droite, c'est à toi... Alors, laisse-moi dormir....

Clara le prit, partit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis, Christine s'endormit...

**À suivre dans l'avant dernière partie**


	16. Fin partie 3

Christine se réveilla en sursautant et apeurée en cause de son rêve.

Sébastien qu'elle avait facilement remarqué vu qu'il faisait une singerie, c'est-à-dire se pencher du côté du lit où il n'y a pas d'échelle et face vers elle.*

Sébastien dans cette position lui dit: Ça va?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-«Pourquoi?» Demanda-t-il, en sautant du lit du même côté qu'il s'était pencher et sans grimacer.

Christine fut bouche bée pendant un moment et silencieuse.

-Hé ho. T'as oublié que c'était mon genre de faire ces genres de choses. Dit-il

-Euh...Bon, bon. Il est quel heure? demanda Christine

-9 h du soir québécois répondit Sébastien

-2 heure du matin en ce moment alors...rajouta-t-elle

Il voulut lui répéter ce qu'il y avait dit plutôt à propos que c'était son genre de faire ces choses-là.

Mais, Christine le coupa: Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Je pourrais aller mieux

Celle-ci le vit soupirer, puisque ça énervait tout le monde quand elle faisait ça, c'est-à-dire dire changer, volontairement ou non de sujet et dans ce cas-ci c'était volontaire, vu qu'elle ne savait pas comment répondre à ça.

Puis Christine commença: J'ai fait un rêve se transforma en cauchemar...

-«Que...Quoi, ça existe ce genre de rêve!?»

-«Ben. Si, je te dis que j'ai fait un rêve de ce genre alors ça doit bien exister.»Dit-elle

Il hocha.

-Bon, je me souviens plus pourquoi ça en était un bon. Soit parce que Julien-Pierre s'était rétablie, soit parce qu'Elie était revenu dans son état normal soit les deux. dit-elle

Après une pause...

-En y réfléchissant bien, je suis même pas sur que ce soit un cau...rajouta-t-elle

Un cri l'interrompu.

Elle se leva d'un bon, attrapant le haut armure pouvant être thérapeutique et l'avoir mis et par chance du bon côté. Après avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas ses chaussures elle les mit rapidement n'ayant pas le temps de les lacer. Elle partit dans la chambre de Sébastien où se trouvait J-P.**

Christine arriva à temps et réussit à contrôler Elie, après plusieurs minutes, en fait c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Christine avait dû le coller face contre le mur et main dans le dos...

Après avoir attaché les mains d'Elie avec de la corde que Sébastien avait amenée. Christine ne savait et ne sait toujours pas d'où ça provenait.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre et firent quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas mentionner. Puis, Christine et Sébastien retournèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier***.

Christine: «J-P, ça va?»

-«Oui! Ça va mieux maintenant.» Répondit-il

-«Je suis contente de t’entendre le dire. Mais, ton dos?.» Demanda-t-elle à J-P.

Il essaya de bouger, mais grimaça et se laissa alors glisser contre ce que Christine devinait être le garde-robe de Sébastien...

-«Je pense que ça veut dire non!» Répondit Christine

Il hocha la tête.

Après plusieurs heure et qu'elle se soit occupé, avec l'aide de Sébastien, du dos de J-P.

Christine se leva et reprit son sac qu'elle avait demandé à Sébastien de lui amener et où elle avait rapidement re-rangé ses affaires ce qui était une boîte de secours, dont elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mis dans mon sac.

Puis, Christine et Sébastien retournèrent à la chambre de celle-ci.

Puis, rapidement après avoir enlevé leurs hauts et les avoir déposés respectivement à leur emplacement…

Ils se recouchèrent...

Pour sa part, après avoir enlever ses chaussures, Christine se rendormi rapidement.

**À suivre dans la dernière partie de ce chapitre**

 -------

 *****   **drawn by me. It's a sketch ok...;D**

****Retournez voir dans la précédente partie de ce chapitre.**

*****Cela réfère à Sébastien..**.


	17. Fin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Ce chapitre totalise environ 4796 mots dont le coupage inégale x3 Aussi les notes d'auteurs ne sont qu'en italique ou en italique et en gras. Alors...à la fin vous comprendrez.  
> Christinewho  
> PS: Cette partie contient un petit peu d'anglais. Mais, c'est de l'anglais général que la plupart des gens devraient connaître, spécialement ici alors.

Christine se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut.

Clara entra au même moment et dit en anglais: Petit déjeuner.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à parler...

Elle allait demander à Sébastien quelque chose, mais Christine sursauta, en même temps que Clara rentrait.

Par chance, Sébastien s'était précipité avant que la plateau ne tombe pas.

Clara: Merci...Mais, c'est dangereux! Tu aurais pu te blesser.

Sébastien: Je sais, mais j'aime ça!

Silence...

* * *

 

Christine: «Sébastien, j'ai...un mauvais pré-sentiment.». Elle lui lança un regard qu'il comprit facilement.

Puis, déposa le plateau sur le bureau, où Clara avait rapidement fait de la place.

Puis, il fit le tour du lit, prit son haut et le mis.

Puis lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse*

Elle lui dit d'aller barrer toutes les portes, sauf celle (la porte) de sa (Christine) chambre amenant au couloir, celle qui amenait à sa chambre (la chambre de Sébastien) à partir de celle (la chambre) de Christine et celle de sa chambre du couloir.

Puis, il partit à toute vitesse.

Pendant ce temps, Christine avait demandé à Clara de lui donner mon haut (ce n'était pas le même, il ressemble à une partie de Dalek)**) étant sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau.

Clara le lui donna.

Christine commençant à enlever les sphères.Tout à faisant ça, Christine lui demanda d'aller chercher le sien et d'autre chose en rajoutant: Je me demande où nous avons atterrit? Christine allait pour continuer, mais Clara interrompit et lui dit: Aimerais-tu que j'ai voir où nous sommes?

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans lui répondit: Oui, même si j'ai un doute sur où nous sommes. Mais, je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir. Parce que je suis certain qu'il (Doctor) ne t'as pas encore amené ici..

Clara: Ok. Je vais y aller et revenir le plus rapidement possible. dit-elle à Christine en partant.

Après que Clara soit partit et comme Christine avait fini d'enlever les sphères ainsi que d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour que ça paraisse comme si il y en avait jamais eux...

Puis, l'amie de Sébastien décida de déjeuner, elle se leva et marcha tout en déplaçant ce qui traînait par terre. Puis, celle-ci décida de prendre le yogourt.

Puis, partit s'asseoir sur son lit, l'ouvrit et le mangea rapidement avec la cuillère qu'elle avait prise sur le plateau..

Quand elle eut fini, elle remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas de bac de recyclage, elle trouvait ça étrange que le T.A.R.D.I.S n'y ait pas pensé...

Puis, elle jeta malgré tout le pot de yogourt dans la poubelle.

* * *

 

Clara arriva et dit: Désolé, ça m'a pris du temps.

Christine: C'est pas grave.

Sébastien arriva peu après.

Christine: Sébastien enfin!!!!!!!

Sébastien: «J'ai eu un petit problème technique, mais meh...» le meh étant dit en haussant les épaules..

Christine: Sébastien. Quoi?! J'ai un petit peu peur, mais bon, reparlons de ça, plus tard. Prend quelques chose à manger dans le plateau.

La jeune adulte aux cheveux châtains prit quelque chose sur le plancher et dit à Sébastien: Change-toi, rapidement.

Sébast': C'est quoi?!

Christine: Pas le temps. Clara, passe-moi ton haut.

Clara le lui passa et Christine enleva les sphères, puis le redonna à Clara

Clara: En pensant, nous sommes à Cardiff....

Ça soulagea Christine et celle-ci sourit

Clara: Pourquoi, tu réagis comme ça. demanda-t-elle à Christine

Christine: Il (Doctor) ne t'as pas parlé à propos de ça, la faille qu'il y a dans Cardiff?

Clara: Non. Pourrais-tu me l'expliquer?

-Laisse faire pour le moment c'est trop long à expliquer. Répondit Christine

Clara: Ok.

Puis demanda à Sébastien de manger ce qu’il avait pris et Clara décida de prendre quelque chose puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé.

Sébastien: Je vais me changer...Argh, j'ai pas de vêtements.

Christine en train de ramasser des trucs et, tout en pensant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai d'être en Cardiff: Garde les mêmes! Je vais vous attendre dans la salle de contrôle

Elle partit avec son sac rempli de chose qui pourrait lui être pratique (même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il contenait).

Plus tard, Sébastien et Clara la rejoignirent, puis ils sortirent

Elle eut très peur, mais l'adrénaline l'apporta et Christine sortit trois armes.

Christine en donna une en Clara qui était en côté d'elle et chercha Sébastien du regard, mais ne le vit pas.

Quand, Christine entendit son cri, le même cri qu'il avait fait au Château Frontenac...

Clara voulu y aller, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide.

Clara: Pourquoi cette personne a fait ça lui...C'est dangereux...

Christine à Clara: Il est ...immortel?....chuchota-t-elle

Clara ne la comprit pas.

Christine: Clara. On pourra t'expliquer ça plus tard. Mais j'ai une idée. Nous sommes, ici, dans Cardiff. La faille est contrôlée par Torchwood, alors nous sommes devant l’une des entrées...Mais...Trop long. Allez..

Christine y alla le plus court possible. Puis expliqua son plan....

Clara: Ok!

La jeune aux cheveux châtains (Christine), après avoir rangé une des armes dans le sac: Sébastien! Come here!

Sébastien: English again!

Moi: Sorry, but Clara is there.

Sébastien: Ah, ok.

-Take my hand an run! Clara is going to follow us...

Il l'a prit et nous mîmes en courir.

Elle les amena à se mettre dans le fameux champ de perspective (le truc qui permet que les piétons ne nous voit pas, sauf si on en sort).

Moi: Sébastien. Take off your amour. I'm thinking, that it is one...

Sébast: pour...Pourquoi?

-Please!

Il l'enleva et la lui donna.

Sébast: Ça va?

Christine ne sachant pas pourquoi, il lui demandait ça: Je vais bien!

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

-Sébas...tien...Prends mon sac. S'il te plait.

-Ça va?

-Ouh...

Il prit le sac, puis Christine tomba à l'extérieure du champ.

Au même moment, ???: Argh! There are too many.

Elle savait qui s'était et sourit...

Plus tard, nous finîmes par rentrer dans le bâtiment de Torchwood par l'entrée secondaire...

Quelques temps plus tard, Christine ne se sentait pas mieux, mais pire et s'écroula.

Sébastien: Hé ho!?

Il n'eu aucune réponse et celui-ci Sébastien avertit les autres...

Christine ne savait pas, combien de temps avait passé, quand elle se réveilla et eut des hauts le coeur, puis vomit sans arrêt, avant de s'évanouir ...

Christine se réveilla, en nouveau après et ne sachant combien de temps et remarqua alors sa main droite fermée, elle réussit péniblement à l'ouvrir et remarqua la marque de brûlure qui avait réapparu et que ça n'en était plus vraiment une, vu qu'elle avait commencé à monter le long de son bras.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'évanouit...

Christine se réveilla une ixième fois, c'est alors qu'une vive douleur parcourant tout son corps, elle n'eut même pas le temps de hurler et elle s'évanouit une énième fois.

* * *

 

_C'est à ce moment là que je me réveillai, dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, chez moi et compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais peut-être ce rêve se réalisera-t-il un jour avec plusieurs différence certainement me dis-je._

**Fin!!!**

\-----------

***Ça serait trop long de toute façon**

****Le dessin ci-dessous a été fait par un ami d’internet.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussi, désolé si c'est un peu confus. Mais, bon c'est un rêve alors. ;p


End file.
